Stones and Brick
by SweetandSpicy180
Summary: Amelia Till, Daughter of Jared and Kim Till, could not stand the boy with the bright blue eyes. He was egotistic, stubborn, rude, and outright annoying. But then when he goes missing and comes back and won't stop staring at her... can she resist his charms? Follow up story to The Two L's: Love, and Lust.
1. Chapter 1

Stones and Brick

Disclaimer: Although these characters and situations are figures of my own imagination, anything Twilight and beyond belong to Stephanie Meyer's imagination

I swear that if I had a knife I would be cutting someone… not someone but him.

I glared at the back of his head. God, why did he have to be so annoying in everyway? It was like he was spawn from the penis of the Devil and pushed from the uterus of Medusa.

"You know, I am pretty sure that if you keep looking at him like that someone will think that you are planning murder." Kayla whispered all too loudly in my ear. I shrugged my shoulders and turned to look at her.

"I am though, I mean, with how open the internet is nowadays I would easily look up chemical solutions to kill someone without DNA left behind from either parties…" I smirked as the left side of her mouth turned down in what was clearly an attempt to try and hold back laugher to not draw the teacher's attention. Kayla rolled her eyes and turned back to the front of the room. People usually got the wrong impression of her, thinking that she was without humor, but they were very wrong. She cut her eyes to the side and I saw the growing mischievous that I loved about her growing. Before I could figure out what the cause was she turned her eyes away.

She kept her hair short and its natural raven black dyed to a deep purple that matched her purple lipstick, which was striking against her red toned skin. She always wore a heavy leather jacket and baggy black shirt that hid her large breasts and tiny waist that any girl would kill to have. Her tight pink skinny jeans hugged her long legs in a way that caused most of the boys in our school to throw quick glances at.

I continued to watch her, catching her eyes dart to the clock and I followed her gaze. In three minutes, at 10:30 a.m., the teacher would leave to go to the bathroom for exactly five minutes. Mr. Dawn was notorious for his tiny old man bladder. At this point, her eyes were wild with something that made me smile… she was planning something wonderfully wonderful.

Before I continue I must drop back two weeks earlier to the day that will help make my even more pronounced hatred for _him_ understandable.

Alex Clearwater,

An egotistical, dimwitted, douche-bag, suddenly decided that it would be fun to humiliate me in the middle of the cafeteria.

_I ran over to Kayla, Jessica, and Henry, all of whom were hunched over in a deep-philosophical discussion about who was hotter, Jake Gyllenhaal or Johnny Depp. _

_ Jessica snorted, "Last time I checked, older guys were the hot new thing, and may I saw that Johnny Depp is a hot thing." She laughed at her own joke and held up her tiny hand. "High five for my awesomeness." No one high-fived her… _

_ "No, Jake Gyllenhaal," Henry took on a look of a fifteen year old girl that thinks she fell in love. "He has those blue eyes that sets my very soul on fire, he can awaken the sleeping sexual beast within by simply looking at someone." He signed and dropped his chin into his hands._

_ "I have to agree with everything Hickey said… except for the "sexual beast" part that really is over exaggerating if you ask me." Kayla shrugged her shoulders in a, I-am-so-fucking-amazing-so-listen-to-me sort of way. _

_ Jessica gasped, throwing her hand over her pouty mouth. "You have no say anyway! You don't even like boys, so, that means that I am right." She stuck her tongue out, trying to take on the appearance of superiority, but failing horribly. _

_ Kayla snorted, slightly spraying the mashed potatoes that she was champing on the table, causing Hickey to take on a look of pure disgust. "Last time I checked being bi-sexual means that you like boys and girls dumbass." _

_ Before all hell could break loose I jumped in, sitting on my normal chair. "Before you all begin to go into some long discussion about blah blah blah, let me turn into the center of attention for at least three minutes." I grabbed Jessie's warm, buttered roll and shoved half of it into my mouth. I really did love bread._

_ All of them rolled their eyes but waited for me to continue. Without waiting to finish chewing, I talked. "So I just found out that Eric Gal has a crush on me." I took another mouth full, finishing the roll._

_ Hickey looked at me with his nose turned up and his eyes filled with disgust. "Please, I really do not want to see the food being processed in your mouth." I opened my lips to give him a better view and he pretended to gag._

_ Jessie smacked him hard on the chest, causing him to yelp like an injured dog. "Please! That is not even important right now, all that matters is that Eric Gal, thee Eric Gal, hotter than hell Eric Gal, The Hottie from Hade and baby sing to me Eric Gal, has a crush on our Amelia Till!" She fanned herself with her hand, causing the long black waves of hair around her face to move slightly. "How did you find out?"_

_ "Better yet are you going to screw him?" _

_ Everyone stopped moving and I felt my fists clench in rage. I swear to everything holy…_

_ "Last time I checked, Eric Gal only had crushes on girls if he knew that they were going to put out." I felt Alex smirk as he placed his mouth next to my ear. "Now I didn't know you were that type of gi-" He huffed out air and fell backward. I turned around in my chair and glared at his hunched over form._

_ "If you ever place your repulsive mouth that close to my ear again, I wont aim my elbow for your stomach, I will aim lower." I gave him a stick-sweet smile as my friends giggled. Alex lifted himself up to his full 6' 0'' height and glared down at me._

_ "Why do you always have to be such a bitch Amelia? I mean god, did Kim drop you on your head more than that one time." He crossed his arms. "Look, my dad told me to tell you to tell your parents, that tomorrow they should come over for dinner." _

_ Too bad our parents were so close._

_ "Fine, now go away so I can continue talking about the amazingly hot Eric without your presence to darken the mood. Besides, if I wanted to screw him I wouldn't be sitting here wasting my time talking to you, I would be over there sitting on his lap… with no pants on. " I whipped back around but I caught the angry glint in his eyes and I knew that I had crossed the line. _

_ "Maybe, you need to cool down then before you embarrass everyone that has come in contact with you." He reached over and snatched Kayla's milk; before anyone could do anything, in two seconds he was pouring the cool milk over my head. _

_ The entire cafeteria went dead silent, my friends all-carrying a look of complete mortification for me._

_ Then the entire place broke out in laughter, he just walked away._

_ I had no room to feel embarrassment because the need for revenge was too strong. _

I was still thinking of something suitable for his punishment. Yes, his parents had grounded him for three months but it wasn't good enough. I wanted to see that little girl bitch cry. Cry until the cows produced milk and then were milked by the farmer.

I guess until then Kayla had something planned that would hold me over. I hope it will be good.

Hope you guys enjoyed the Prologue!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Kidnapped

**_10:30 a.m._**

"I will be right back class." Mr. Dawn hurried from the classroom with his ass clenched tight… I guess this time it wasn't a number 1.

The second the door shut behind him, Kayla stood up, black boots slapping the floor as she hurried over to Alex. Alex, of course, wasn't paying attention since his eyes seemed to be glued to Jennifer's massive breasts that could only be achieved by years of science progression and surgical excellence. In simpler terms, she had a tit job.

I watched as she tapped his shoulder and cleared her throat loudly. "If I may have the classes attention please." Everyone stopped speaking and turned to stare at her. Alex looked on with an expression that clearly showed irritation at having his swag interrupted.

"It has come to my attention, from an anonymous source, that Alex Clearwater has a little secret that he has been keeping from the general public," She swept her hand across the room in what reminded me of a circus director, enchanting the audience to lean forward as the gates slowly opened to something unseen. She looked around the room, allowing a small smile to spread across her lips. She reached into her back pocket and pulled a small piece of paper out that was crinkled and folded to many times.

Slowly unfolding it, I saw the horror slip into Alex's eyes. She smirked at him.

"I found this paper in his folder that just happened to fall out and land in my hand, and magically unfolded itself…" Alex tried to snatch it from her, but she was too fast and jumped out of reach, moving behind another desk, out of his reach.

"Give that back! How dare you go into my things!"

"Please, you left it just sitting there, what was I supposed to do." She jumped back again as he made another attempt.

"I swear to God that I am going to murder you if you don't give that back right fucking now!"

"Murder me? Well that isn't very nice." She batted her lashes at him and he let out an animalistic growl.

The class laughed while they played a game of cat and mouse for at least a minute, Alex trying to grab the paper, Kayla jumping out of reach. Finally they ended in front of my desk and she throws the paper to me.

I quickly jumped out of my seat and moved away from my desk as she blocked his path; I read the note,

_Dude, _I read it in a deep grumble of a voice, _you know that girl I fucked a week ago, at that party? Well it turns out that the bitch…_

My eyes grew wide. This. Was. Too. Good. To. Be. True.

I looked up slowly.

… _had crabs and I think I caught them. _

The paper slipped from my hands. The room was completely silent. I was the first one to break it.

"YOU HAVE CRABS!" I doubled over, you know when you laugh so hard that no noise comes out, you cant breath, and you pee a little? Well I think that I was going to pass out. I felt the tears rolling down my face as I fell to the floor. "You… have… crabs…"

Through my hysterical laughter I saw Jennifer's face of pure repulsiveness, it looked like someone just told her that she was about to have sex with a human-rat hybrid.

I was pretty sure the entire class was about to have a collective heart attack from how hard we were all laughing.

This just in, class of fourteen died today from laughing their asses off… it was possible, haven't you ever seen 1000 Ways to Die?

Then it stopped. As quickly as the laughing started suddenly everyone was silent. I looked up at Kayla to see her staring at Alex with huge eyes and mouth dropped into a tiny O shape. I stood up and looked at Alex…

I felt my body lock up. His eyes were closed tightly and his hands were trembling, every muscle on his body seemed to be wired shut for how tight he looked. A deep noise was coming from the back of his throat that sounded like a dog whose bone was being taken away. It was deep, animalistic, and completely freaky. His eyes shot open and found mine and I felt every hair on my body stand up from pure fear.

His eyes, they were normally deep blue that held specks of brown, a combination from his parent's brown and blue. Now, they were the same color as his mom's electric blue shade that seemed unnatural against his deep brown, red-toned skin and brown hair. Soon the trembles moved up into his arms, then down to his legs, and soon it seemed as if his entire body was in a fast vibration.

No one wanted to move toward him, everyone stood completely still, afraid to draw his attention.

"Well, back to the l-" Mr. Dawn stopped mid-sentence and just stared at Alex. "Mr.… Mr. Clearwater are you ok?" He took a step toward him and that's when I snapped into action. I think it had to do with fear for my teacher, an old man of sixty with sagging muscle and hair the color of snow.

"Alex?" I walked over to him and placed a hand on his vibrating form. He jerked back and continued to look at me with those unnaturally blue eyes before turning and bolting out the door without a single word. Everyone stood where they were until Jennifer let out a high squeal.

"Look what you two bitches did!" she raised a perfectly pink finger at Kayla and me. "You guys caused him to have a heart attack!" She flipped her disgusting dyed blonde hair from her golden round face and stared at us with accusing deep brown eyes.

"That wasn't a heart attack, stupid." I snapped back.

"Enough!" We all turned to stare at Mr. Dawn. His eyes were flaring with rage. "You and you to the office right now." Kayla walked over to me and grabbed my hand, yanking me out of the room. I was in a daze; I didn't hear the other kids voices. I didn't even hear the threats that Jennifer was throwing at us. All I know is that I had never seen Alex look so angry, so… so… scared.

**_3:30 p.m._**

"If you two weren't sixteen I would beat your butts until you couldn't sit down for till the end of the year." My mother glared ahead at road, easily looking past the constant falling rain. Fork's Washington, one of the most rainy, sunless place's I had ever seen… not like I had seen many places. I have lived on the Reservation my entire live.

"Mom, he was the one who-"

"I do not care! You crossed a line young ladies, and if it wasn't for the fact that your father wanted to be involved in your punishments I would take you two to every house on the street and make you clean them from head to toe."

"Don't you mean roof to floor." I mumbled low enough that she couldn't hear.

"But Kim, he was the one who poured milk on Amelia's head. He was the one who got the crabs, all we did was say it out loud." Kayla shrugged her shoulders.

My mom didn't say a word as she continued to drive.

After we left class and got to the wardens office we were sentenced to two weeks detention along with parental punishment. We were forced to sit there until the end of the school day until my mom was able to pick us up.

Kayla's parents were out of town so she became my moms "daughter" for the day… it wasn't that weird considering we have been friends since kindergarten, along with Hickey and Jessie.

So, first order of punishment was going to the Clearwater's house and dropping to our knees, begging for forgiveness and weeping for salvation.

"Locked up, wont let me out, wont let me out, got locked up wont let me out nooo wont let me out…"

"Stop it." My mom snapped at me. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw that the corners of her mouth were turned up into the tinniest of smiles. She cleared her throat letting it fall back down into a frown.

"Did you two even think that maybe that letter wasn't talking about him?"

I scuffed. "Then why didn't he say anything?"

She shot me a look from the corner of her eye and I ducked my head. I might be old enough not to be spanked but I sure wasn't old enough to not be scared of the mom look. That look can make me feel like the worst person in the world, that I was committing a crime worse than Hitler.

"You don't have to make me feel guilty. I do feel bad; I wasn't expecting him to have a demonic possession because of it." I ran my hand through my long, thick, black hair.

Only some of my features came from my mom. Both of us were a normal 5'6'' with the same smile and same deep brown skin tone. Fortunately, I inherited the "family legs" meaning that my grandmother had killer legs, my mom has legs that seem to make everyone stop and stare, and so do I. I must admit that they were fucking amazing.

Anyway, my mom had these really high cheekbones that gave her face this striking appearance, off setting her almost black eyes perfectly. She didn't believe me when I told her she was beautiful, but I think she did it to have false modesty. She keeps her hair short and pin straight around her heart shaped face. Her body was small and curvy, she always joked that it was after I was born that she really got in shape.

My mom was beautiful.

Sometimes I wonder why I had to look more like my dad. Don't get me wrong it wasn't that my dad was an ugly guy. In fact, majority of the girls in my school are always talking about how my dad was a hottie with a body, kind of disgusting but it was better than having them call him ugly with a muffin… get it? Muffin top.

Still, I wonder sometimes why the only true feminine things I inherited were my legs, hair, and lips. Everything else seemed to scream, hey! I like motorcycles, beer, and hot tail…. Well that last part was true.

"Mom, I know that we crossed the line, I understand that. However, you have to get that he just makes me so angry! Sometimes I just want to take a pen and jab it through his eyeball to see how long it would take for him to bleed out."

Kayla leaned forward, "Dude that is fucked up."

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Fine," My mom sighed, "I just don't understand how two people who grow up together since birth could fight so much." Then she smirked. "Maybe there is just so much tension due to there being unquenchable love between you both and neither of you know how to express it."

"That is disgusting!" My mom suddenly turned into Mike Meyers.

Kayla gave off the laugh of a traitor. "That's what I used to say all the time but apparently I was a nut. Eventually I just gave up. I mean... you two really would make a hot couple."

"Wouldn't they!" My mom sighed in a dreamy sort of way.

"Stop!" I grabbed my stomach. "I feel like I am going to puck all over the car." I stuck my finger down my throat. "If I liked him, then I would be forced to also like eating my own shit."

"Forced? Considering when you were younger you thought that brown stuff in the toilet was choc-."

"Shut up." I said dryly. "You know that I was a stupid child. Whose fault was that?"

She had a guilty smile, "I was tired and you were heavy."

Kayla snorted. "I still can't believe that you really were dropped on your head as a baby."

My mom and the soon-to-be-ex-friend started laughing together in a bitchy way. I crossed my arms and looked out the window.

"Jerks."

**_3:37 p.m._**

We pulled up to the house and I got out. I walked a few steps but stopped when I realized that no one was following me. I looked back curiously at the car and saw my mom giving me a sinister smile.

"This is going to be between you, Amanda, Seth, and Alex." Without another word she speed off. Kayla was looking at me from the back seat with a look of apology mixed with pity. I stood frozen. Then I screamed.

"YOU DID NOT JUST LEAVE ME HERE! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Is that yelling really necessary Dolly?" The voice was amused and I turned around with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry Auntie,"

Amanda just raised her little red eyebrow and turned around, marching back into her house. I sighed and slowly followed her.

She wasn't my biological Aunt but she might as well be. She has been one of my mom's best friends since they were born; in fact, my mom has three best friends that were all born on the same day as she was, only minutes apart.

It was a really freaky coincidence that made my head hurt sometimes when I tired to figure out the odds of that actually occurring. There was Auntie Amanda, Auntie Nicks, and Auntie Nat. All of them are very different but so very similar. Auntie Nicks and Nat don't live on the Res anymore but outside in the town about five miles down the road.

Finally, after walking as slowly as I could I reached the doorway and stepped inside. It was small, welcoming, and smelt that cookies, but for whatever reason I felt like a ninja was going to pop up out of nowhere and punch me in my face. Maybe it was because Auntie was known for her temper. I think it had to do with the red hair.

"Dolly… Please come in here."

I jumped at her voice and nearly pissed my pants; her voice was calm and very scary; it didnt help that she was using my in trouble name. She stated calling me Dolly when I was four and broke her limited addition porcelain doll. Ever since whenever I was in trouble that's the name she would call me.

I was going to die a virgin. I really was, I never even got a chance to travel.

Maybe if I made a sprint down the road I could get away without her even having time to scream; I would never make it out the door before she got a hold of me. I took a deep breath and marched into the kitchen to see her sitting at the table, calmly, with a steaming mug of hot chocolate.

Auntie wasn't a scary looking woman; in fact she looked like a living rag doll. She stood at only 5'3'' with shoulder length red hair that looked like liquid fire. Her eyes were an electric blue that looked vibrant against her pale skin and dust of freckles across her nose. She was freaking adorable, and she could kick anyone's ass considering she operated a boxing ring out in Port Angeles.

"Explain exactly what happened step by step before I get angry." She took a sip, not once losing eye contact with me and I felt my mouth go dry. When I didn't answer she raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps I wasn't clear enough. Amelia Nicole Till, if you do not tell me exactly what occurred in that classroom I will personally make sure that you are grounded until you learn to milk cows."

I gave out a strangled laugh. "That would be a very… long… time…" I gulped.

It took exactly one hour to get out every single detail from how it started, how it ended, what I was thinking, what I wasn't thinking, how I felt, what I am feeling, and everything in between with such immense detail that I felt like curling up in my bed and sleeping for the next three days.

I rubbed my eyes, dropping my head into my hands with exhaustion.

"I know that I messed up. I was just so angry with the whole, him dumping milk on me."

She sighed and moved a seat closer to where I was sitting at the table.

"It isn't that I wouldn't have been angry too, in fact if someone did what Alex did to you, I would have punched him in his balls. However, the reason what you did was very, very wrong was because now the entire school will think that he caught an STD."

I scuffed, "Well he did. OW! Why did you hit me?" I rubbed the back of my head.

"Because, that note wasn't talking about Alex having an STD, but his friend. I know because the dumbasses were talking about it on the phone and I overheard." She lifted a shoulder and looked away.

"So you were eavesdropping?"

"No! I was simply taking an interest in my son's life. Why am I explaining myself to you? Look, the point is, is that you started a whole shit storm that Alex is going to have to face. People would have forgotten the milk thing, no matter how wrong it was, in the next month the second someone hooked up with someone else." She put her arm around my shoulder and pulled me in for a tight hug.

"People just don't stop taking about a boy having crabs because now, whenever he likes a girl, that is the first thing that is going to be brought up."

"I know, I really am sorry." I sighed. "Can I see him, say how sorry I am?"

"Nope." She pushed away from the table and practically skipped to the counter.

"Why not?"

"He isn't home, I don't he will be here for the next few days, neither will Seth." Her smile dropped a little. That was weird; Auntie and Uncle Seth were usually attached at the hip.

I got up and tilted my head a little. "Why? Are they that angry?"

She smirked at me. "No, just in a bit of a… _hair_."

Great, I caused her to go crazy. I shook my head and ran my hand though my hair.

"Whatever, I am just going to walk home. When they get back can you call me and I will come over."

"Sure honey, but, he might be a bit _teethy_ with you." She chuckled, walking me to the door. What the hell was wrong with her, that wasn't even funny and sure as hell didn't make sense. I don't get why she put so much emphasis on teeth.

"Ok… I am going now, love you."

I kissed her on the cheek, pulling my hood from my jacket around my head, the rain was picking up.

"Love you too, better walk fast before you get caught in the rain."

I waved goodbye, turning around and walking straight across the street towards the woods.

It would take me five minutes to get home by crossing the woods, besides, on the Res the worst thing in these woods were bitchy squirrels

** END OF CHAPTER:**

Hope you guys enjoyed it! Review and tell me what you think. Also, how am I doing on grammer and spelling?

Disclaimer: I do not own any twilight or anything close to it, except for the characters from my own imagination.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Big Bad Wolf

Ok, this wasn't that bad.

I mean, I was only walking through the woods with rain pouring down, winds blowing so freaking hard that I am pretty sure my pants blew off, and I think something bit my ass because it hurts really bad.

I was shivering under my waterproof jacket, the expensive kind of water resistant jacket with a complementary wallet. Waterproof my ass, if it was why the hell wasn't it protecting me from the water? Come on you smart-ass scientists, cant you even do that right?

The thing is; I thought the walk was only going to be five minutes but it was muddier than I predicted. There is a hill that is about a six-foot slope that falls down into a big patch of larger trees with long stretches of woods, and if you fall down that, well, that short stroll turned into a two-hour walk.

It has happened before to me, Kayla, Henry, and Jessie when we were walking home and messing around. We slipped down and the hill is at an angle were you couldn't climb back up. So, you had to walk all the way across until you hit a fork, turn left and you come out on the main road… two hours later, and that was if you made sure to take correct turn because if not then well, it turned into a four- hour walk if you didnt catch on quick enough.

When I first started walking home from Auntie's house I got to close to the drop, slipped on a patch of extra slippery mud and boom! Down I rolled like a barrel. So not only was I soaked through from head to toe but I was also _covered _in mud. Hopefully I could get home before my mom called the sheriff to start looking for me. The topping on the cake was that it was hard to walk fast considering my feet kept sinking into the mud deep enough that I had to jerk my feet up with each step in order to dislodge them. So, I have been walking for a good hour.

"I swear that this is leading up to the classic scary movie plot." I said to myself. No I wasn't crazy, I just couldn't stand walking in this down pour without hearing something other than rain hitting leaves.

"Soon, I will hear a creepy noise and than all of a suddenly I will realize that something is following me." I giggled to myself, the worst thing to happen on the Res is that someone too young got knocked up and decided that they were suddenly madly in love and just had to get married; only, everyone knew that it was a shotgun wedding.

"Come on creepy ghost! I am waiting for y-"

A branch broke behind me, snapping me back into my most unfavorable situation. I shook my head and kept walking. I cannot believe that I actually freaked _myself _out. Suddenly a second branch broke and this time I stopped walking, moving under a massive tree to shield myself from the rain. Looking behind me I squinted my eyes and looked into the dark canopy of trees.

"Look, if there really is a ghost out there I didn't mean to mock you. I really am a nice person so I would appreciate it if you just left me alone." I cannot believe that I am talking to an imaginary creature. I was walking in the woods, it was raining hard with a lot of wind, of course there were going to be branches breaking.

Then I heard a howl; a deep howl that sent a chill down my spine. It wasn't that the noise itself sounded dangerous, it sounded more like a call of some sort, what I had a problem with was that it sounded close… and the thing it came from sounded big.

Just breath, wolf attacks were about as common here as a massive branch falling and killing someone; it never happens nor will it ever. I screamed as a massive flash of lightening light up the sky around me, following by a deafening boom. I covered my ears and dropped down onto the muddy earth. After about a minute I finally removed my hands and stood up, looking around and stopping.

I felt my mouth drop into a massive hole, the rain filling up my mouth.

Only ten feet in front of me a medium sized tree had collapsed. If I had moved to the left instead of the right… I turned and started sprinting; this was not happening.

Damn it, I was going to die... again.

I think that is a record for me, almost dying twice in one day.

I managed to survive Auntie Amanda and now I was going to die either from a tree or the fucking wolf that keeps howling and every time a little closer. I have had to many near death experiences for one day, I just wanted to go home and sleep. On top of all that, all this freak accidents were happening! I mean goodness gracious; it wasn't like I had committed some horrific crime that I needed punishment for.

Maybe it wasn't an accident; maybe I had magical powers that whatever I thought about would happen in real life… but I wasn't going to test my theory.

I pushed my legs harder, pumping them as swift as they would go. With every breath that I pulled in, my legs carried me further and faster until I only felt the rain pounding against my skin; my face was burning from the downpour and wind. Thank goodness that my dad made me go on all those eight mile runs with him; what can I say? I was a beast when it came to running. It took me a good twenty minutes of sprinting before I reached the fork; it was the fastest that I had ever reached it.

Suddenly I fell, my hands flew in front of me and I managed to stop my face from slamming into the patch of muddy water.

"Fuck!" My shoe got caught in a deep pile of mud and came off when I fell. I was about to crawl over and go searching when the howl came again, only this time it was very, very close.

I looked up slowly from my position on the ground, up until I met the eyes of a massive wolf that looked like a smaller version of a horse.

"Grandma, what big ears you have." The words came out in a whisper. My mouth went dry despite the constant water running into it; that's how I knew that it was hanging open. Every nerve was going haywire, I could hear, see, feel, and even taste everything around me. I looked up, avoiding the creature's eyes and staring at its nose; why hasn't it tried to kill me yet? It wasn't like I was putting up a Mike Tyson kind of fight and trying to bite off its ear.

The… wolf, if you could really call it that, just simply stared at me. I could out run it; all I needed to do was catch it by surprise. As quickly as I could, I jumped to my feet and made to turn and that's when it jumped at me.

I landed on my back with the wolf standing over me, staring down, teeth exposed and a low grow as it stuck its nose in my face. Well, that didn't work. All it did was make me pee my pants a little.

I looked up and allowed a small whimper to escape my lips. "Please, don't kill me. If you understand any of the words I am saying, please don't kill me." I finally met the wolf's eyes and I froze.

They were blue.

A bright, vibrant blue that was intelligent and spirited against the black ring around the eyes. It was such a familiar color that it made my body lay still. It was more than that familiarity though; I felt my body relax, as did the wolf above me because I felt safe.

I was safe,

_God_, I never felt safer in my life. He wasn't going to hurt me. I lay still, bringing my hand up without any hesitation and placed it against his muzzle. It was both soft and rough at the same time. He pressed his muzzle into my palm, allowing me to caress his nose.

Beautiful, my wolf was beautiful.

Suddenly he jerked back, allowing me to sit up. He turned his head towards something I couldn't hear.

"Please don't go." I whisper, reaching my hand towards him in desperation. I wanted my wolf to stay with me; I was cold, dirty, and alone out here.

He turned back to me and whined, his eyes turning sad. He wanted to stay but couldn't.

"Please… stay, I promise not to hurt you." I crawled toward him. I moved slowly as to not scare him away. When I reached him I wrapped my arms around his neck. He was so soft, soaked from the rain. His fur was black due to the rainstorm. I wonder what the color was when it was dry.

He whined again. I could _sense _the conflicting feelings going on inside my wolf. I somehow knew that he wanted to stay with me, but he had to go; he was being called away. I didn't want him to hurt so I pulled away, making the choice easy.

"Go," I simply looked at my wolf, continuing to pat his fur.

Why did he seem so familiar… and those eyes.

He nudged my neck with his nose; he kept doing it until I stood up. He gently grabbed my hand with his teeth, he was being so careful not to scare me. Then he led me, like a child, to the fork before gently pushing me towards the main road.

I was about to tell him something, I didn't know what, but before I could even open my mouth, he turned and sprinted away… I would never have been able to outrun him.

When he left I felt something inside of me ache. I don't understand why I am feeling like this, it was a freaking mutant wolf for goodness sake that could just as easily have chewed off my face. I shouldn't have been so careless as to touch him; and how did I even know that it was a boy, it could just as easily have been a girl.

But I did know.

I know that he was a boy, I know that he wouldn't, couldn't, hurt me, and I know that, for whatever reason, that wolf was no ordinary animal.

However, right now I needed to get home. The rain seemed to pick up even more. I looked down at my muddy clothes and at the starches on my hands; I felt the cuts on my face. How the hell was I going to explain this to my mom, better yet, how the hell was I going to explain this to my _dad_?

_Forty Minutes Later:_

The second I waked through the door my mom rapped me tightly in her arms.

"I thought you died!" My mom gripped me even more tightly against her body. It didn't help that she had grabbed my head in a way that my mouth was right between her tits.

"I was so scared." She pulled back, allowing me to finally breath. Before I could pull away completely she gripped my face and began placing kisses all over.

"Mom… mom! Please I'm fine." I sighed.

She sniffled, wiping the tears from her eyes. She pulled back and the second she let go my dad come up from behind and snatched me up as well. He just got home to.

"Baby doll are you ok?" He hugged me tight, crushing my ribs.

"Can't… breath…"

"Sorry." He dropped me to my feet and I turned around, still gasping for breath.

I smiled up at his sheepish look. My father was massive.

He stood at a tall height of 6'8'' with tight bundles of muscle all over. I can't remember a time when he had his hair longer than a shave. His skin was s shade darker than my own with the perfect amount of red under tone.

His eyes were black, placed right above his high cheekbones. I remember telling some people when I was younger that if they messed with me he would take their soul with his eyes. They always believed me because the next time they saw him, he would always stare at them with wide eyes, looking at them intently; no one ever picked on me.

He was a big teddy bear though with a massive heart and he was exactly like grandpa on my mom's side. Unfortunately, I never met my grandpa on my dad's side because he died a few months after I was born because of a heat attack.

"So what exactly happened?" He tilted his head to the side and raised a thick black eyebrow. He had this curious look in his eyes, almost as if he already knew and was just testing me.

"When I was walking home, I tripped on some mud and fell down that hill and had to walk home. It was raining really hard and very muddy so I had to walk slower." I smiled at him but his eyebrow remained high. He turned, meeting my mom's eyes and they had one of their famous silent conversations that drove me insane.

"Please stop, you know I hate when you guys do that it creeps me out."

Dad chuckled, "Then don't look… so nothing else happened? You were just walking, fell and got home."

I turned with curious eyes at my mom who stared at me with both eyebrows raised; she never figured out the one. I didn't want to tell them about my wolf. I didn't want them to try and hurt him and whoever was calling to him but they knew, somehow, that I was holding information back. I think it has to do with the whole parent sixth sense thing that picks up when a kid is lying; I call it the punishment sense or the C.I.A spy brain mood.

"Well… something else did happen but it was so itsy bitsy that I _completely _forgot back it." I swallowed, running my hand through my hair. "There was this, um, well… I wouldn't call it a wolf per say but more like a large dog that I stumbled upon."

My mom gave off a bark of a cough and I cut my eyes at her. I thought moms were supposed to freak out at the possibility of their child meeting a wolf. I saw her cover her mouth blushing. Was the woman laughing at me?

"A dog? That makes sense considering…" She smirked, looking at my dad who gave her a mock glare. She turned to me with a serious face. "Did he hurt you in anyway?"

I quickly shook my head, "No, no but… its hard to explain. It was almost like he _couldn't_ hurt me." I blushed and shook my head. "I sound crazy, I probably imagined the whole thing because I was freaking cold as all get up. Anyway, he didn't hurt me. All he did was look at me then turn and walk away. "

I tilted my head back, looking up into my fathers eyes and saw them shining with humor. "Probably… after all you got the crazy from your mothers side."

My mom giggled, walking over and slapping him on his stomach playfully.

"If I remember correctly Jared, my crazy was your favorite part." She looks up at him from her 5'6'' height through her long lashes. He titled his head back and let out a laugh that sounded throughout the house. He gripped her around the waist, pulling her close and lifting her from her feet. He placed a solid kiss on her lips, smiling against her mouth.

"If I remember correctly Kim, everything was my favorite thing."

I snorted. "Goodness gracious you two are like teenagers. Get a grip on yourselves before you permanently traumatize me." A pillow smacked me in my face and I glared at my dad.

"You didn't have to throw stuff at me, I was going up stairs anyway." I ducked my head and ran over to the stairs, avoiding another pillow to the face. My dad never once took his eyes from my moms'.

"Freaks."

"Heard that."

"Wanted you too!" I ran up the stairs, right now I just wanted to get to my room.

It was small but it was mine.

All over the walls were sketches and paintings that I had done over the years, not one inch of wall paint was showing. I don't mean to tut my own horn but… tut, tut. I was really very good at what I do. I have won art awards from the time I was eight. My mom likes to take credit for my painting skills considering she is a painter to but that is debatable.

I ran around, grabbing reds, blues, pinks, and every other color that I owned.

"AMELIA! STOP RUNNING AROUND YOUR SHAKING THE ENTIRE HOUSE!" Mom screamed from downstairs.

"THANKS FOR CALLING ME FAT JERK!"

"YOUR WELCOME!"

I ran to my closet, pulling out my final white canvas that was 24 x 30. Without wasting time I stripped off my dirty clothes, hating the way the dirt felt on my skin, and began mixing the colors on my pallet. I needed to paint my wolf; I needed to know that this wasn't a dream.

I sat down, placing the canvas in front of me. Without thinking I began painting, allowing my hand to move freely. The reds, pinks, and oranges merging together on the outside edges of the canvas, creating a morning sky that was clear of clouds. That alone took me a good thirty minutes. Then I began on my wolf. I only wanted his face so I mixed black with brown, trying to find the perfect color to capture his fur. Finally, after ten minutes the perfect shade emerged and I continued.

I started on the ears, pointing them skyward, slowly working my way down. I drew the face around the eyeballs. The snort was turned upward and a few of his fangs were showing. I began on the ruffled fur that I still remember the texture of, soft and rough on my fingertips. Then I stopped; I didn't know how to get the eye color.

It wasn't that I didn't remember the color; it was that I couldn't think of anyway to recreate it. I stood up frustrated, looking at my small alarm clock to see that I have been painting for the past three hours. I leaned out my door and heard some voices coming from downstairs.

"Mom! Do you have any bright blues that I can borrow?" I called down the narrow staircase. When no one answered I started down stairs when my mom poked her head out from the kitchen door that was on the bottom left of the stairs. Her hair was mussed and her face was flushed.

"No… but you have school in the morning and you have had a long day, go to bed." Then her head disappeared. I almost throw up.

"That is nasty! Why would you guys do it in the kitchen? I eat in there! You guys better sterilize it or so help me I will move out and never speak to you again!" I sprinted back up the few steps and jumped into my already messy sheets. I hadn't even taken a shower; man I am going to stink in the morning.

I didn't realize how tired I was because now that I was laying down there was no way that I was standing back up. I closed my eyes, allowing myself to slowly drift in and out of focus.

I wonder if my wolf was sleeping out there in that horrible storm. From the looks of how big he was he obviously ate and was able to defend himself. I was more scared of my own imagination. What if he wasn't real and I imagined the whole encounter? What if it was real but I never saw him again? There were too many what ifs and it was starting to piss me off. I wanted to see him again, it was weird but I felt like I was supposed to meet him. Dear lord, please do not let me turn into one of those crazy people that want to have sex and crazy obsessions with their animals.

It wasn't that I had sexual feelings because that would just be disgusting, but I felt _something_, something very strange.

The look behind his eyes, it was too intelligent, too focused and full of feeling. Those eyes, they were so familiar to me. The only other person that I know to have that color is Auntie Amanda… and I guess Alex after that freak attack in class.

Those were the only two people with that electric blue that seemed to just see inside of you… it really was creepy.

I guess the color is more common in animals than I knew about. This was going to drive me insane! I just wanted to go to sleep, wake up in the morning, and this whole thing be a dream because right now I feel like my head was going to explode from all the unanswered questions.

Where did that wolf come from? Did he run in a pack? And why when I talked about it my mom and dad looked so weird, almost like they already knew.

I shut my eyes tight, forcing my mind to slow down. Eventually, I pushed the insanity to the back of my mind, completely ignoring all of the questions and uncertainty that came with it.

Only, even in my sleep I couldn't escape those eyes.

I couldn't shake that connection, the safety I felt around my wolf.

More importantly, I couldn't shake the feeling that I _knew_ him,

My blue-eyed wolf.

**END OF CHAPTER:**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this one! Review and tell me what you think about this chapter. I will update as soon as I can. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Snap, Crackle, Pop 

It has been two weeks and Alex hasn't been here, meaning the talk throughout the school was about his little… condition and how it probably killed him. The stupid bitch with the fake tits keeps telling people that Kayla and I caused him to have a heart attack; I don't think she even understands what a heart attack is. It also didn't help that it was a fucking Monday and I only got around three hours of sleep last night.

I plopped down at our lunch table, dropping my head down and groaning. Jessie placed her small hand on my hunched shoulders and gave me a small squeeze. We were the only two at the table, Kayla was probably skipping and I haven't heard from Henry since we got out of school on Friday, which was really weird considering we usually talked at least twice over the weekend.

"On the bright side you look hot today and I am pretty sure that when Eric saw you he got a MAJOR boner." Jessie said it loud enough that the table over glanced at us with wide eyes. I lifted my head only high enough that I could try and burn her with my eyes; I believe in lazer beam eyes, I believe in lazer beam eyes. She dropped her head back, turning up her small nose, laughing and patting my shoulder again.

Jessie was just small. Everything about her was petite. She stood at a cute 5'4'' with pixie like features and natural long black wavy hair. Her eyes were black, large, and striking; eyes that could stop a person in their tracks. She had pouty lips that had the perfect cupid curve.

Jessie was wearing an adorable purple v-neck little dress that fell to right about her knees in flowing waves, it clung to her hips and with little black flats she looked down right eatable. Her makeup was perfect and her hair was curled today to look like a Native American version of Shirley Temple. Even though Jessie was adorable there was no mistaking her as a child with her curvy figure and nice breasts. Her smile was bright with dimples on both cheeks.

She was also extremely smart. She was taking seven A.P. courses along with five extracurricular activities and was even nominated for an internship at a bimolecular lab in California over the summer. Sometimes I think the only reason I don't hate her is because I love her too much.

"Look, all I am saying is that he obviously likes you so I don't understand why you haven't gone for it. Only a few weeks ago you were walking around in wet panties because you couldn't get him out of your head." She winked at me and gave me a cheeky smile.

I snorted. "All I am saying is that Eric just… isn't my type anymore." She went to slap my head but I ducked in time.

"He is everyone's type! I mean his butt is like two perfectly round, plump pillows that are just calling to have someone's head placed on them." She puffed out her lip and widened her eyes, speaking in a high squeaky voice.

"Bite me, love me, rruuubbb me."

She chuckled, "That last part was the front organ."

I rolled my eyes, which she couldn't see considering my head was still down.

"It comes across like you are pimping me out you know that right?"

I heard her gasp; she probably had her hand over her mouth. "You know, most people would be grateful to have a friend like me. They would be like, 'Oh my God, Jessie, you are, like, the most wonderful, beautiful, perfect, lovely, striking friend I have ever had, why can't I be you?' Then I would say that it wasn't _their_ faults that they were not lucky enough to inherit my genes. Once they stopped weeping over my perfection they would finally realize, even more so, how lucky they were to have met me… and why can't you be like that?"

"Because I actually know you." I said in a dry voice. "Besides, you inflate your own head enough without my help."

"Yes, but it would be nice every so often to have a thank you said." She said with mock indigence in her tone.

I finally lifted my head, "Forgive me Queen of Everything That Moves and Breaths and Can Reproduce, I have not given the proper amount of praise." The sarcasm dripped from my voice before I turned back around and dropped my head down again.

"I forgive you." Her tone was bubbly. "Now back to the topic at hand. You do realize that if you wanted, all you had to do was ask Eric and he would totally go on a date with you. I mean, I don't think he thinks that you like him to or else he would have asked you out by now," she snorted, "Besides, it isn't like you have been talking to him like you want him for the past few weeks… ever since that storm… and you fell in love with that wolf."

"I didn't fall in love with him I am just interested in him is all." My voice was defensive.

"Well, you interest is clock blocking you, if I was in your position I would be in any position he wanted," She chuckled at her own joke. "And he is know for pleasing a girl… heard he likes to go down."

Laughing, even though it was kind of muffled from the tabletop, I hit her arm. "Your such a pervert! If his ass is so wonderful why don't you go bite it?"

"You want him."

"Nope."

"You want to have sex with him."

"Nope."

"You want to lick his feet."

I glanced up again. "You know, sometimes I think that you are insane and are planning on killing me in my sleep."

She made a low growl and jerked at me before laughing.

"I love you too much."

"Whatever freak," I dropped my head back down. "Besides, you have nice teeth, a hot body, and brains I heard Eric was in to that."

"He doesn't want these perfect teeth or this hot body or these brains… he wants yours. Personally, I think that you are just being a poop head and need to grow a pair of balls al-." She stopped talking abruptly and hit my side with her elbow continuously until I looked up. Her eyes were wide and staring straight ahead, I stared at her in confusion, seeing horror and rage slowly build behind her dark eyes. I turned my head and followed her eyesight until my eyes landed on Hickey.

He was walking to the table with a limp in his right leg. His was looking at the ground, trying to cover his face with his saggy hair but by the time he was a few feet away the bruises were too noticeable. I felt my eyes grow. What happened to him?

His right eye was black and the lid slightly swollen shut. His lip was somewhat swollen with a cut on the left side that from the looks of it only healed yesterday. He sat down slowly at the table and brought his hand up to ruffle his hair more; his knuckles had tiny cuts on them.

"What the fuck happened?" My voice was enraged. He shrugged his shoulder and I felt the fury building inside of me until I wanted to kill someone. No one hurt him and got away with it.

"Henry… what happened?" Jessica's voice was calm and calculated. When I turned, her eyes were dead cold; I could feel the building anger emanating from her body.

He sighed, "Nothing, I just… got in a fight with some random guy out in Port Angeles on Friday. The guy was drunk and he was looking for a fight." He chuckled but it was forced. "I was in the wrong place at the wrong time is all." He didn't look up once when he told his story, it was a lie. His was too nervous; too calculated… he wasn't telling us something. A few jocks some tables over were laughing obnoxiously, with every laugh Henry cringed a little.

My eyes flashed up in their direction to see them staring at him with smug satisfaction. I felt my jaw lock. There were about six of them in total, Eric included, and three of them kept laughing while the rest were laughing in a way that clearly showed that they didn't think it was funny but didn't want the three leaders to get upset; the only one completely silent and looking kind of pissed of Eric.

"They beat you up after school didn't they." It was a statement, not a question. Jessie turned to look at them with blank eyes. Henry didn't say anything but continued to stare a hole into the table. "Henry, didn't they?" Jessie commanded an answer.

He looked up with a few tears in his eyes but with a plastic smile on his face. "They said I was a fag and started beating the shit out of me. Believe me, I looked a lot worse on Saturday but my mom patched me up pretty good." His smile slipped a little.

"You can't let them get away with this, you should tell the principle." Jessie leaned across the table, her wide eyes narrowing into little slits.

"Just let it go." His voice was small, helpless. Everyone in our school, because it was so small, knew that Henry was gay. People didn't really care, only the select few who just needed to be assholes for no apparent reason.

"Henry, you can't keep letting them get away with this. They have been harassing you for the past month."

"What does it matter? If I told, they would get suspended or arrested, either way people would blame me for getting their golden boys kicked out and it would only make things worse."

My voice came out harsh. "They are jerks who deserve everything that will be dished out and everyone here knows it. They have been getting away with picking on people for years now and no body seems to fucking care. I don't know why they have to put their sights on you know but I wont stand for it much longer." By the end of my little rant I was breathing heavy, a cold rage in my chest.

He looked up with a flash of anger himself. "I know this!" He shouted in a whisper, not wanting to bring attention

"The only reason they are picking on me is because one of them got the impression that I was checking him out when in reality I have no attraction what so ever for that asshole… you know I only like blondes that play soccer anyway." He scuffed. I know it wasn't funny but that comment was so unexpected and out of place that I gave a short bark of a laugh. His eyes softened and he looked at us with exhaustion.

"I put up with it because in all honesty they can beat me all they want, but it isn't going to change who I am… and I don't care enough about them. I know I should care but I just don't. I have been hit before and I will probably be hit again by some drunken homophobe. Beside, the most that will happen to them is they will get suspended for a day or two, but we all live so close together and see each other so much that it wont help… they will only make my life hell outside of here." His eyes were so sad that I felt my heart break a little.

For all his talk about not caring I could see a small part of him wanting nothing more than to cry and rage and hit something… it didn't matter if he was used to it, it still hurt him. It hurt him so much but he was too proud to show it.

I continued to stare at him. Only a few seconds ago me and Jessie were laughing and having a good time, and he had to walk in here alone without anyone knowing that he was going to see the assholes laugh right in his face, laugh at his pain. On Friday I went home after school, took a long nap, and then watched movies with my mom, day dreaming about the wolf again. The whole time I was doing that those ASSHOLES were beating the shit out of one of my best friends.

Before I even comprehended what I was doing, I stood up and started walking over to their table. The three assess saw me walking over and gave me a smug look.

Kevin Meadows,

Jonathon Miller,

Sky Davis,

Three of the top douche bags in the school. They thought the world revolved around them considering over the past few years they managed to win states along with fucking anything with a hole. They had another thing coming if they thought they could get away with hurting MY friend.

It was hard to tell the difference between the three of them considering all of them had the same ear length black hair, brown eyes, and smug smile; I guess if douche bags were together long enough they managed to look alike to. As I stood only a few feet away from their table I couldn't understand why anyone found them attractive.

"Is there a problem?" Kevin asked, raising an eyebrow and continuing to give me that asshole smirk. His sheep laughed at his not even funny question.

"Yea there is, who gave you the right to lay your revolting, greasy, fat finger on my friend?" My voice shook with controlled rage but I spoke in a hushed voice, not wanting to embarrass Henry with people knowing all the details, they already knew he had been beaten up from how he walked in, they didn't need to know anything else.

Sky snorted. "Fags like him deserve it, he was fucking checking me out in the locker room." He cut his eyes over to our table, looking at Henry with flashing hatred. I moved, blocking his view of Henry and leaned down slowly until we were eye level; I dropped my voice until it came out in a snake like hiss of a whisper.

"If you ever touch him again or call him that, I will fucking beat you until your shit is coming out of your mouth and vomit out of your ass." The rage continued to build inside of me when he only smirked, turning to his friends and giving off a small chuckle. My eyes darted to the side and I made eye contact with Eric and he only stared at me with a blank face; it only pissed me off more.

"Look little girl," Jonathon said with arrogance dripping off of every word. "How about you go back over there and tell that pussy to defend his own battles instead of sending over his little bitch… and when you go back over there tell that cutie to come over and talk to me." He threw his head back and laughed. Sky and Kevin were the only ones to laugh along with him.

I think that the reason the other ones didn't was because they could feel the wrath leaking from my body. I threw out my fist with all the power in my body… Auntie Amanda taught me some ticks over the years.

My right hook connected with Jonathon's nose in the perfect spot. I felt the bone under my fist crack and blood immediately spurted out. I didn't hear or see anything around me; all I wanted to do was beat the shit out of him, stupid little shit face. Before he had time to move away or anyone to stop me I transitioned into a left hook, it connected with his jaw and a loud snap sounded throughout the cafeteria.

I was about to go in for another punch, better yet, I was planning on jumping on top of him and breaking every bone in his body but before my right fist could hit him again, someone wrapped their arms around my waist and lifted me off the ground. Blinding rage surged through me and I kicked out, punching, slapping, kicking anything and everything, but it was useless as I was suspended in to air.

At first I thought it was Eric but I managed to get enough control to look over at his seat, only to see him looking behind me at the person who was holding me with silt eyes and hatred. However, he didn't seem at all surprised or scared about my outburst. I was about to lash out at the person behind me but I realized the guy, I knew it was a guy because of the hard muscle against my back, wrapped another rock hard arm around my arms so that they were pinned tight against the sides of my body, preventing me from moving anything but my head and legs.

"PUT ME DOWN!" It was useless as the guy dragged me out of the cafeteria, walking out of the doors that lead to the parking lot. I looked over to Jessie to see her pretty face covered with surprise; her look was so comically it almost pulled me out of my rage and into laughter. Her eyes were wide and her pouty mouth was dropped open into a gapping hole. Her palms were pressing her cheeks in a way that gave the whole appearance a look of a cartoon.

My eyes only met Henrys' for a split second before the doors to the cafeteria shut behind us and me and the strange guy were standing out side. However, that spilt second was enough time for me to see the gratitude and love; that look made every ounce of trouble I was going to be in worth it.

"You can put me down now." I said in a mock calm tone. He didn't say a word as he continued to walk backward until after about a minute he stopped and placed me on my feet. I whipped around, ready to throw another punch at the person who dragged me away from that fight but before it could connect with the person, his hand grabbed mine. I looked up, and I mean _up, _he was at least 6'7'' with broad shoulders with tight bugles of muscle covering his entire body. His black hair was shaven close to his head with a strong jaw and full lips, only complementing the perfectly sculpted cheekbones.

_He was hhhooottt._

I knew my mouth was hanging open as my eyes traveled down his body. He chuckled, deep and sensuous, and I felt my body shudder in pleasure.

"You know, you look really beautiful when you're surprised."

His voice was deep and was pure ecstasy to my ears; but the undertone sounded too familiar. My eyes darted up, only to make eye contact with electric blue eyes that caused my wolf to immediately flash into my head. I froze, seeing the too sexy face again but this time I looked closely enough to figure out who it was…

Alex Clearwater.

"Wwwhhhaa…" I sounded like an imbecile but my body relaxed.

He laughed, making my body shiver in delight to my hatred, and flashed me a bright smile that made my heart stop a little. I didn't know why I had this reaction but it needed to stop, right. now.

"Yep, its me beautiful… do you like my new look." He winked still flashing that smile.

I gulped; I liked it a little too much. The scary part was that not only did I find he very attractive… but the same feeling of safety, familiarity, and longing came back in full, slamming into my chest all of a sudden and almost making me fall, the same feelings I felt when I first met my wolf.

This wasn't good.

END OF CHAPTER:

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Tell me what you thought and the next one will be much, much more Amelia and Alex. I will update as soon as I can.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Two Roads

"Would you _please_ talk to me?" Alex voice was desperate and almost childish. I made a squeaking noise but ignored him, I know, I was being a little bit of a freakazoid, but I couldn't help it. The second he stopped talking outside of the school about how I was beautiful and yadda, yadda, yadda, I was finally able to get a hold of my wits and I took off running. It wasn't a dead sprint but more of a brisk jog that was perhaps a small attempt to get away from Alex.

"Look, it's just that I haven't seen you in two weeks, all of a sudden you're… you're…" I stopped walking and turned around, gesturing to his body. He smirked and winked, causing a deep flush to appear on my cheeks, despite my complexion I knew that it was very noticeable from the massive smile on Alex's handsome face. My embarrassment only made me more apprehensive and I whipped around, walking faster but Alex was still hot on my heels.

"Not only that, but you're not even angry at me anymore and normally you would be body slamming me into the ground, forcing me to eat dirt or worms or something equally as nasty." I jerked to a stop, an electric shock going up my arm. I looked down and blushed crimson again; his strong, callused hand was holding mine gently, preventing me from walking any further. I looked up shyly from beneath my lashes, I WAS NEVER SHY! This was just getting out of hand.

He beautiful eyes looked down at me with such passion that every nerve in my body went haywire… it was almost as if a sudden burst of teenage hormones took over me and for a split second I lost my mind, thinking about wrapping my legs around his hard torso and showing him what a bad, _bad_ girl I could be.

No! I am not allowed to have those thoughts I mean for God's sake he was… was… _Alex _for all things holy. He is the reason that I hate beans because when I was only eight he thought it would be funny to pour an entire bucket of cooked beans on me, he told his mom he wanted to give me a surprise so she let him wait in my room and when I walked in… it was my birthday party and the dress was brand new… to this day no one knows how he snuck it in; he is the reason that I contemplated murder on more then one occasion.

His blue eyes sparked with intensity and sadness. "Amelia," The way he said my name made me shiver, "I am so sorry for everything, everything that I ever did to cause you pain or embarrassment. You have to understand though that I have changed, that I am not the same person I was." He gave me a small smile.

I wanted to believe him, so badly, but I had to think logically.

"Alex," My voice sounded like a lovesick puppy and I shook my self, making my voice stern. "How could you have changed from two weeks ago till now? And that isn't even the problem! I don't even care about that childish stuff anymore. All I know is that I want to go home, take a hot shower, take a nap, and wait for the call from the school telling my mom that I am up for at least three weeks suspension or even expulsion." By the end of it all I was exhausted. I knew that my mom was going to freak out and my dad… well lets just say I am glad that I am old enough to not get spanked anymore.

He eyes lit up. "Ok, I will go with you… I can run your bath for you and then I can make you something really warm to eat because I know that it has been a long day but you wouldn't have to worry about a thing plus I think that if I were there and then they got the call then they would go more leant on you be-" I put my finger on his lips, stopping him from talking at such a rapid pace; they were _really_ soft and _really _pouty.

"If you don't breath, you'll pass out." I couldn't help but smile, he sounded so eager. He brought his hand up, grabbing my hand and moved it away from his mouth, his eyes burning. The smile dropped from my mouth and I could only stare at him, not able to break eye contact as he placed a small kiss on my hand, turning it over and placing another one on my palm.

I gulped, the place where he kissed tingling and making my lower stomach clench in anticipation. I cleared my throat and jerked my hand away, suddenly angry. "Look, if you come over you can't do those types of things." I crossed my arms over my chest and gave him a stern glare. He nodded his head enthusiastically, I sighed, turning around and began walking, this time at a normal pass.

He caught up quickly, walking beside me with a slow stride considering that his legs were so long and he could easily out walk me. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye, only to see that he was staring at me… I quickly looked ahead, and then I looked again only to see that he was still staring without any shame at being caught. This little game went on for about three minutes before I finally got the courage to say something.

I cleared my throat, "So, how did you suddenly have a major growth spurt… I mean seventeen is the normal age for men to stop growing right? Or is it twenty?"

"What can I say? _Big_ men run in our family. " I cut my eyes at him, sending him a small glare at the innuendo. He stared forward, but I still caught the small glimmer in his eyes. Despite the double meaning, what he said was true. Seth, his dad and one of my dad's best friends, was only an inch or two shorter than my dad. Seth's grandfather, great grandfather and further back have all been giants… the same goes for my family. I like to call it the Bess of the Res. I like tall men.

"Yea, well why have you been absent?"

He smirked, his voice sounding pleased, "So you noticed."

I flushed, "Of course I noticed, the school is so small that if someone took a shit down the hall we could probably hear it hit the water…"

He chuckled, "I haven't been feeling so well but I didn't want to miss another day of school… besides I wanted to see you."

My eyes darted to the side to look at him and I saw the tiniest of blushes settle on his cheeks. I didn't know how to respond.

"I wanted to see you to. I wanted to apologize for what Kayla and I did in class. I know it was wrong… so I am sorry."

"You don't have to apologize. You weren't in the wrong."

I stopped walking and turned slowly so my entire body was facing him. He turned as well; looking at me with his eyebrows knitted together in confusion… he looked so cute like- no! Bad!

"Alex, I am not trying to be a bitch or anything but please stop." I said exasperated.

"Stop what?"

"Stop being so nice to me! This isn't how this relationship works!" I pointed between us, "We fight and argue and get on each others nerves. We don't _kiss_ hands, we don't say that the other person isn't at fault but try to get them in _trouble_… we can't stand each other!" It was so unnerving. Only a few weeks ago I wanted him, not dead, but injured to the extent that he would be gone for a day or two, and vice-versa. Now, I could barely stand to be any more than a few feet away from him or I felt this dreadful chill in my chest, it was like I needed to be near him or my head would explode. However, the closer I got to him the more my mind went berserk and thoughts arose that would make even the most devoted of nuns get turned on… yep _that's_ how dirty my mind was becoming.

I didn't understand… I didn't understand and I was scared.

He took a step forward; "Maybe I don't want that relationship anymore. Maybe I don't want to argue and blame each other, maybe I want to kiss your hands," He brought his hand up slowly, and every so gently ran a finger over my lips, the tiniest of touches that I imagined its what butterfly wings would have felt like.

"Maybe I want to kiss your cheek… your lips…" His voice dropped to a whisper, so sweet and erotic all at the same time.

He moved closer until there were only a few inches between us. I felt the heat rolling off him in waves. I released a shaky breath, my mouth suddenly dry.

"You're so warm… do you still have a fever?" My voice was small and trailed off at the end. He shook his head, his blue eyes staring at me with that such power that my blood felt like it was boiling.

"No…" Another step forward, my forehead was on his chest.

"Well maybe you should go… to the doctors… because you are probably still sick." My voice was shaky and I knew that I sounded like an idiot from the way my words came across as breathy and spacious.

"I don't need to see a doctor." His arms encircling my waist and giving me a gentle tug until almost every inch of our bodies was touching.

I jumped back. My mind was foggy, his smell, his touch, all of it clouding my mind, and suddenly irrational anger took hold of me. I had no control when I was around him and this had never happened before, especially with him. He can't have this much… much… I didn't know the word. I guess it was power but it was something more, something I couldn't put my finger on and it made me jittery.

"Go home Alex…" My voice was too small, not getting across the anger that was still resting in my stomach.

"No." His voice was unwavering.

I looked up and my eyes narrowed. "Fine, but you can't follow me. Go some place else but just leave me alone right now."

He smiled and the beauty of it took my breath away. He crossed his arms, the muscle contracting. "I won't follow you, I will walk beside you. I promised you that I would run your bath and make you something to eat, so that is what I intend to do." He turned, walking forward with determination and I couldn't help but gape after him.

"No! No! No! It is my decision and I say that you can't come over anymore." The second the words left my mouth I knew how childish I sounded.

He turned his head around with an eyebrow raised reminding me of those men from the GQ catalog. "If you don't want me to go with you, really don't, then say, 'Alex, I think that you are the most handsome and wonderful man I have ever met… and no other boy, especially Eric," His eyes darkened at the name, "'Can have my heart.'" He turned completely, waiting for my answer.

My mouth fell open again.

"I won't say that!"

"Then I guess that means you really do want me to come over."

"I-I don't! Stop twisting my words around, or lack there of." I was damned if I do, damned if I don't.

He smirked at me. "All you have to do is say those words, if they didn't mean anything then you wouldn't have any trouble saying them."

I let out a sharp breath. "That's not the point… I wont say anything just because you are trying to be a butt head."

His eyes saddened a little. "I am not trying to be mean… I just want to go over and take care of you."

My anger disappeared. "You don't have to take care of me but… I wont say anything."

He shrugged his shoulder, the sadness from a few seconds ago gone. "Then I guess I am still coming over."

He turned back, walking forward and I had no choice but to follow him.

"Fine, but on one condition." I yelled as I ran to catch up with him.

"Yea?"

"You have to be on your best behavior. If you do what you did back there you leave right then and there."

"What did I do?

"What you did back there."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"What do you mean? It just happened a minute ago!"

He scrunched up his face as in concentration. "I really have no clue what you're talking about, maybe you caught what I had."

"ALEX!"

"Ok, ok, right then and there, I promise." His voice was dripping with amusement.

My nerves settled a little more until I didn't feel as if I was about to shit my pants at any second.

FORTY MINUTES LATER:

I wrapped the towel around my head once I stepped out of the tub; Alex had kept his promise and made me the perfect temperature bath with just the right amount of bubbles. I pulled on my most comfy pajamas; they were a deep red, fuzzy, and had the most adorable bunnies all over them. With my hair wrapped up and bunny p.j.s on I walked downstairs. The smell of chicken, roasted onions, peppers, tomatoes, carrots, rice, and cheese, all floated up into my nose tantalizingly. I walked into the kitchen with my nose stuck in the air and taking deep breaths, my mouth overflowing with drool.

"That smells wonderful." I complemented. It was almost comical to see him standing in front of the stove sautéing vegetables; it was like I was in the twilight zone and any minute he was going to disappear.

"Thanks, it is really simply to make so don't think that I am some skilled chef… you want to learn?" He waved me over. I shook my head and sat down at the small, wooden table that used to be my grandmothers on my mom's side.

Our kitchen was small, like most of the houses on our Res. The walls were a light red color that was fading and needed a new paint job. The floor was a light colored wood that made it look larger than it actually was. The cupboards didn't match the floor, being around three shades darken giving the kitchen a very awkward look… but I loved it. I still remember the day that my mom, dad, and me all went to the store to pick out the new wood for the cupboards because the other wood was starting to rot. I saw that color and loved it, at least in my five-year-old mind, and I was so set on it that I managed to convince my parents to get a mismatching set.

"I really appreciate this Alex."

He turned and smiled. "Its no problem, I mean, mom is probably going to kick my ass for skipping school but I think she will let me off the hook knowing that I did it for you." He winked at me and I felt a silly grin stretch across my face, I quickly whipped it off.

"I would think that now that you are four times her size you would be able to defend yourself."

"Please, even if I was the tallest and strongest man on earth I wouldn't go against her… you've seen her mad, it is like watching an elf go rouge."

Laughing, I through back my head, imagining Amanda wearing green and pointy ears as she was killing Santa Clause doing some ninja shit like kicking him in the throat.

When I looked back over at Alex, he was staring at me with a strange expression and I suddenly became shy. "What?"

His smile grew and he looked straight into my eyes, without any embarrassment. "I love it when you laugh, you look so beautiful when you do." He turned around and continued cooking. It was so sincere

My chest swelled with joy at the complement; I couldn't control myself, I really couldn't. "I must same that you look very handsome to." My tone was all flirt. I know that I shouldn't have said it, that I should have squashed the conversation but for some reason that bath and the good smelling food made me more… relaxed.

He turned the stove on low and walked over to me, sitting down right beside me. "So I wasn't handsome before?" His eyes shun with mischief.

"You were, but you seem different now… almost like I can see you better." I tilted my head to the side a little, freely observing him. He smiled at me in a secretive way, almost like he knew something that he wasn't telling me. He moved his right hand over until our fingertips were touching and small, continuous shots of electricity vibrated up my arm at the small amount of contact.

"I get it… I feel the same. By the way, I really like those pajamas."

"Yea, my mom got them for me a few years ago, they are really soft."

He moved his other hand up and gently ran his fingers over the fabric near my neck and I froze. "You're right… it is really soft."

I was frozen in place, watching him with wide eyes. His hand continued to stroke the fabric for only a second before moving his fingers onto my neck, stroking it. I shivered at the contact.

"I think I like the feel of this better though." His deep voice sounded husky and the blue of his eyes seemed to glow as he looked at me.

I let out a shaky breath, not able to control the waves of shivers with every stroke of my neck. I have to stop this, I have to stop this… but it felt so good.

Finally, I pulled back and his hand dropped away and the second it stopped I was able to think more clearly.

"I think you should go check on the food." My words were breathy. He didn't move, continuing to stare at me with those burning eyes. After what felt like an hour, he finally looked away, getting up and going back over to the stove.

"I hope you're hungry because I made a lot for us." He picked the pan along with two plates and walked over, placing one in front of me. He poured a massive serving on both plates and my eyes grew wide. He sat down, grabbing a fork and dug into the mountain of food in front of him.

"Did you use a two whole chickens?" I asked in disbelief. It wasn't that he was eating so much, I was used to my dad, but never had so much food been placed on _my_ plate.

He shrugged his shoulders and continued to shovel food into his mouth. "Don't tell me your dad doesn't eat like this?" He said voicing my earlier thought.

"I mean, he does, but even then my mom doesn't make this much food for all three of us."

He stared at me in confusion.

"Neither of us eats as much as him…" I said as if it even mattered, I think my nerves were still on high from a few minutes before.

"Well, just eat as much as you want and then give me the rest… I am freaking starving." Continuing to move his fork not stop from his plate to his mouth. I turned to my own mountain and began eating.

It took me at least twenty minutes to even make a dent in it. By the end I was so full that I felt like I was going to burst. I took another bite… it was just so good!

"Ok, I can't eat anymore." I pushed the plate away and leaned back, grabbing my stomach with both hands. "I think my stomach is going to rupture."

He pulled my plate toward him and began eating again. He had finished his own in five minutes and sat patiently waiting for me to finish mine. As he was eating, someone rang the doorbell and I got up slowly, moving at a pace that even a snail would be able to overtake me if we were in a race. I reached the door right as another ring sounded throughout the house.

"I am coming, calm down." I opened the door and almost passed out.

Standing in my door way was Eric Gal.

He was standing with one hand in his short black hair and the other one shoved in his pocket. He looked nervous and when I opened the door he was looking at me with bashfulness.

"Hey… sorry, I just wanted to make sure that you were okay." He smiled, showcasing that famous one dimple on his left cheek.

"Um… I… yes… fine." He was the last person I expected to see. One, he had never come over to my house before. Two, we still had at least two hours left at school.

He opened his mouth to say something else but shut it, staring behind me. It felt like a furnace had been placed on my back. "I don't have to introduce you guys…" I said as I ran my hand through my hair. Eric nodded his head.

Eric was really was cute. His hair was glossy black and his eyes were more of a brownish black that looked swirled together. His was at least 6'1'' with lean muscles that looked like that of a swimmer. He wore a blue shirt that complemented his brown skin nicely; it hung his body showing off the abs beneath it. His face was handsome in a different sort of way. His nose was a little crooked and his lips were pouty like that of super models. His cheekbones were defined but not in a harsh masculine sort of way, making it that in certain angles he looked more feminine. Only, it all worked together to create this effect that made him very, very attractive.

However, as I continued to look at him it was almost like I saw him… but I wasn't really looking at him. It was weird to describe but before I couldn't stop looking at him and thinking about how hot he was, now it was like I held almost no attraction to him whatsoever. I mean, I still thought he was really cute but I didn't _want _him anymore.

"Clearwater." He gave a stiff nod.

"Gal." I looked up over my shoulder to see Alex gazing at him with a challenge, almost daring him to step out of line. "What are you doing here?" He asked in a dry voice.

Eric's eyes narrowed slightly, "I came to make sure that she was okay, but I don't really see how that is any of your business."

I heard Alex make a throaty noise that sounded almost like a growl.

Before anything could get out of hand I interrupted. "I am fine really…" Then I narrowed my eyes, remembering that the entire time during the confrontation he didn't make one move to help me. "And thanks for the help at lunch today." I said in an icy tone. I saw Eric flinch.

"I am sorry about that, it is just that I have been friends with them since kindergarten and sometimes I forget that they are complete assholes that need to get punched in the face."

I heard Alex scoff. "That isn't any excuse. You should have defended her and her friend… and tell those little bitches," His tone turned dark, making even me flinch a little, "That if they ever do anything to her or her friends, and that includes Henry, I will personally go and kick every single on of their asses… is that understood?"

Instead of cringing away from the threat, Eric stood a little straighter, matching his tone. "Don't threaten me or my friends."

Alex words came out in a growl, "I will do what ever the fuck I want."

Eric smirked, "Just because you grow some inches doesn't mean that I can't still beat your ass… just like back in ninth grade."

In a flash, Alex wrapped an arm around my waist, lifted me off the ground and moved me behind him so that he was right in Eric's face. Eric didn't move back even though Alex towered over him and looked like he wanted nothing more than to strangle him.

"One time you son of a bitch." His voice was pure malice and this time Eric did finch away before regaining his composure. All he did was smirk at Alex before looking around his towering form and gave me a small nod.

"See you later." He turned around without another word and carelessly walked away, leaving Alex seething.

His body was shaking slightly, looking like a smaller episode of what happened in class two weeks ago. "I am going to kill him." He made to move forward and without thinking I jerked forward and wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him tight against my body. He froze and I placed my forehead against the slope of his back. He relaxed, melting against me.

"Just let it go." I whispered against him. He turned around in my arms so that my forehead was against his stomach. His arms encircled me and his shaking stopped. After a few minutes of just standing like this I pulled away. I looked up to see him flashing me a giant smile. I blushed, the action just seemed natural and I didn't even think about it.

"Um, I think I am going to go take a nap." I turned around and briskly walked up stairs to my room. I jumped into bed and lay still, closing my eyes and trying to clear my mind but it was pointless.

I didn't know what to do. Only a few weeks ago I couldn't stand him, now, we were holding each other and flirting! It was just too weird and moving too fast. The logically side of me wanted nothing more then to scream and yell at Alex for messing with me, the other side, my more reckless side, couldn't help but be attracted in a way that had never happened before.

I needed to think.

Which side should I give into, the Amelia that I have always been… or the Amelia that wanted nothing more then to run downstairs and kiss him flat on the lips.

After an hour I finally fell into a fit full slumber, with dreams of my wolf running through the woods with Alex right beside him.

END OF CHAPTER:

Tell me what you thought of this chapter! And thank you all for all the wonderful reviews and support. I will update as soon as I can.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Free Falling 

I woke up with someone caressing my cheek gently, talking softly. The voice kept telling me that I had to get up. I swatted at the hand but it persisted in its gentle caresses until I finally opened my eyes. I was about to scream until the memories of what happened earlier floated back and my heart rate slowed down. I glanced at Alex irritated that he woke me up at… 6:30 p.m. my little clock blinked at me with red glaring numbers.

"Go away…" I groaned, rolling over again with my back facing him and my face towards the wall.

"You have to get up." His voice was gentle, and it only made me want to fall asleep even more.

"No."

"You're mom and dad are downstairs and they want to talk to you."

I sighed, "In that case I really don't want to go downstairs… tell them that my bed ate me, like the cookie monster." I chuckled at my joke as my eyes continued to close.

I heard him chuckle before I was suddenly stripped of my clothes and lifted up.

"What are you doing?" I yelled, my mind still moving slowly from sleep. My arms were wrapped tight around his neck as he carried me like a child from my bedroom.

"You're mom told me to come here and get you, but you wouldn't get up." He said nonchalantly... but the look in his eyes clearly showed that he was having too much fun carrying me.

"I am afraid of heights you know." I glared up at him, wrapping my arms around him a little tighter.

He shrugged his shoulder, a small movement that I almost missed. "Funny, I am afraid of cats…" He chuckled softly and I looked at him in confusion.

"I can walk." I mumbled below my breath, not really wanting him to put me down.

"This is so much more fun." He whispered to me and I held back a moan as his breath went across my ear. I internally shook myself; I had to remain strong against his charm that just seemed to get even more intense since I went to sleep.

He finally placed me on my feet when we walked into the living room where my mom and dad were cuddled together. My mom was pressed again my dad's side, his arm slung around her shoulders in a way that, even though gentle, screamed protective. They both looked up at me with bank faces as I moved toward them slowly, afraid that at any moment one of them was going to explode all over me in a fury of lectures and threats.

I gulped, feeling my mouth go dry as they continued to stare at me; they didn't even move apart. "I'm not sorry!" I blurted out finally.

I felt my checks flush, I had to say something before they did, that way I can try to get the upper hand… it is a common move in a battle situation. As long as I stay one foot ahead they can't kill me first.

"Those jerks beat up Henry! They deserved everything and then some. In fact, if Alex hadn't pulled me back I probably would have kept on doing what I was doing. So ground me, impale me, stab me, I don't care. I know what I did was right." By the end I was breathing heavy and my eyes were moist. It was my mom to break the silence.

She blurted out in laughter, my dad following suit. This continued for a good three minutes, and let me say that I felt very offended… I thought my little speech was very well spoken with just the perfect amount of passion.

"You are so dramatic." My mom giggled.

"I am not…" I mumbled, crossing my arms.

She snorted, "'Impale me, stab me'," She actually did a really good job mimicking me. "We aren't mad Amelia, well at first I was when I got the call from the school, but I called Jessica and she told me everything." She smirked at me. "I am just glad you won because I DIDN'T RAISE NO WIMP!"

"Why did you do that?" Dad looked at her like she was crazy.

"I wanted to, plus I really meant it and I thought the only way that I could really get across the point was if I yelled." She shrugged her shoulders.

"I taught her how to fight you know." My dad said puffing out his chest.

Mom swatted his chest and it deflated. "Stop lying, you damn well know that it was Amanda."

He pouted, "But I'm the one that made her big and strong."

Mom rolled her eyes at his childish voice. Then her face turned serious and she stared at me, all joking aside and in mommy mood. "I might not be mad at the reasons but I will say this, you are two weeks suspended from school but that will not affect you're grades. You will complete all of your work, in full, perfectly and turn it in when you get back. After that, you will work to help pay for that boy's medical bills from you breaking his nose and jaw… his parents are mad and you are lucky they didn't press charges."

I smiled, "I broke his nose and jaw?" I stopped smiling when I saw my mom's look.

I turned to look at my dad, hoping that he would help me out but from his smirk it was clear that he was in perfect agreement with my mom.

I sighed, it could have been a lot worse. "Ok… but can I ask you a question? You guys aren't… you know… disappointed in me right?" My voice was childish, like that of a three-year-old who just got their first bad note from their teacher.

My dad moved my mom to the side and stood up to his full height, walking over and lifting me up into a massive bear hug.

"I couldn't be more proud of you. You defended your friend, your family from how long we've known him, you might have gone about it in the wrong way… but the idea was too good for us to be really mad." I hugged him back, breathing a little easier.

He placed me back on my feet and I walked over to my mom, giving her a tight squeeze as well. She placed a small kiss on my cheek and pulled back with a small smile on her face. She looked past me and gave Alex a smile as well, but instead of being kind it held a hint of mischief that made this sweet moment suddenly take on an air of suspicion.

"It is getting late and the rain is staring to pick up, why don't you drive him home." She said while patting my cheek. My eyes narrowed at her and she smiled innocently.

"He is a big boy, I think he can walk ten minutes."

"Unless he cuts through the woods…"

I turned around to shot my dad a glare from his little comment. I looked past him, meeting eyes with Alex and I felt my heart flutter before I pushed it back down.

"Fine, he did make me dinner after all… I might as well return the favor."

The second the car doors shut, the air seemed to tense around me. This delicious smell filled the car almost immediately, the smell of earth and sex swirled around me, I wanted to roll down the windows to clear my mind but what my mom said was right, the rain was starting to pick up. I clenched the wheel and glanced over at Alex, who was staring blatantly at me and didn't seem to care if I caught him.

He smirked at me when we made eye contact, his full lips pulling up at the corner. "You're really sexy when you're nervous."

My pride took over, "I am not nervous, I just haven't fully awaken yet."

He snorted, "Please, I saw you checking me out."

"I was not! I was just looking at you, God you're so egotistical."

"Then why are you blushing?"

I didn't appreciate the amusement in his voice.

Ignoring him, I turned on the car and back up out of the driveway.

"Why cant you just admit that you have the hots or me?" I glanced at him before looking back out at the rode.

"Today was the first time since we were two that we have had a conversation without fighting or one of us threatening to destroy the other persons life… sorry if I have a hard time just letting all those years go with one good day." Sarcasm dripped from my voice.

"Well, when we got back to you're place you didn't seem to have a problem with me. It wasn't until Eric left that you went back to how you were on the sidewalk." I could tell that he was trying to mask his anger.

"This has nothing to do with Eric, I have no feelings-"

"Do you have a crush on him?" Alex asked with an emotionless voice that was so surprising I jerked to a stop in the middle of the road, luckily no on else was around.

"What kind of question is that?" I started driving again, but before we could make it two feet, Alex grabbed the wheel and jerked it over so that we ended up by the curve, out of the road.

"Why did you do that!" I screamed at him, "You never grab the wheel when a person is driving! Do you have a death wish you… you… giant!" It was a bad insult I know but I think it got the point across.

"Do you like him?" Was his only reply to my yelling.

I ground my teeth together, "Alex-"

"It is a yes or no question, do you have a crush on him?"

I sighed, "I don't know, it is all so confusing."

"Then explain it to me." I turned to look at him, the pain and anger in his voice making my heartache in a way that I have never experienced before. His beautiful eyes were flashing in controlled rage, not at me, I knew that it wasn't aimed at me, but at Eric. I measured by words carefully, knowing that if I said the wrong thing it would make Alex jump out this car and track Eric down.

"Two weeks ago yes," His eyes flashed brighter, "But… now it is different. I still think he is handsome but I don't _want_ him anymore. That is what is making this so confusing! I didn't think it was possible to go from wanting to jump someone's bones to not even wanting them to touch me in that short of a span. On top of all that, what makes it even more confusing is that I can't see him anymore, like I said, I still find him attractive but it is like his face is behind some sort of screen, just enough view to know who he is but closed enough that his true face is hidden from me." I threw my hands up, as much as I could anyway without hitting the ceiling.

"All after that day I met that fucking wolf!"

"Wolf?"

I dropped my hands, glancing at Alex with pretend confused eyes. "What?"

"You just said wolf."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"I think I know what I say and don't say Alex."

"Obviously you don't because you said wolf." His eyes burned me.

"I was just joking, I thought that the mood was a little too heavy so I made a joke." I shrugged my shoulders in way that was trying to be nonchalant but I think I failed miserably. Damn my lack of acting skills.

"Tell me."

I cut my eyes at him, not liking the tone of his voice. "I wont because it is non of your business."

He sighed, "I wasn't commanding you, I was just curious about this wolf."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Well I don't want to tell you."

"Fine, you don't have to tell me but I just want you to know one thing…" He grabbed my chin and turned my head since I had looked away. I was looking at his chin until he lifted my head up, forcing me to meet his eyes and everything in my body vibrated.

"I know that this is hard for you, and I know that you feel that I am playing a game with you, but I'm not." He leaned closer, "I am going to do everything in my power to make you mine because I know that I will treat you like a queen. You know it to, I can see it." A little closer until only a few inches separated our noses.

I let out a shaky breath, "What if I don't want to be yours. What if I made my decision about us?"

His voice was tight, "What is your decision?"

"I don't want… to be with you," It sounded like a lie even to my own ears.

"This is moving just too fast for me and I don't think I can handle it. You go missing for two weeks and then, out of the blue, you show up thinking that everything that has happened between us will just disappear."

He huffed angrily, "Why cant you just let it go? What is in the past is in the past. You have to give me a chance."

"I can't trust you that is why! You are just going to use me! You are going to use me and then once you're done toss me aside just like he did." Tears sprang to my eyes as I remember. "Alex, what makes this any different from the other girls that you have been with huh? What has suddenly happened to you that you will just change?"

He ignored my questions and tilted his head, "What boy?"

I glared at him, not noticing until know that I had mentioned _him_.

"No one… and answer me, what has changed?"

He looked away, "I can't tell you just yet…"

"Why?"

"You wouldn't believe me and you would think that I am lying."

I shook my head. "Then how can I trust you?"

"Amelia… you're so beautiful… when I saw you at school today it was like I had never truly seen you before, I thought that I was going to pass out. You had this fire in your eyes and it was the most wonderful thing in the world to me. I want you; I need you… _please_."

I shook my head. "I can't do that Alex." I looked away, every word between us feeling like a million knives where being stabbed into my chest over and over again. I made my choice though.

"Fine." His voice was blank, lacking any emotion.

I flinched at his tone.

"Let me repeat myself though…" I whipped to see at him with wide eyes. His voice changed completely, this time it was nothing but determination. "I will do everything in my power to make you realize that I have changed. I am going to be like a lion, you won't know when I strike, but when I do it will be too late." He broke out into a huge smile.

"When you realize that… you're going to also realize what other parts of me are like a lion to."

Before I could respond he grabbed the back of my head and pulled me forward, closing the last few inches between us and every cell in my body felt like it burst with pleasure. The kiss was rough and passionate, like he was trying to get across his words through a kiss. My entire body felt like one constant shiver with pleasure vibrating throughout. His lips were so soft but firm and his smell of earth and sex wrapped around me until I couldn't comprehend anything but him. He pulled back and his eyes glowed with intensity, his breathing husky and chopped.

He smirked at me; I gaped at him like a fish but he turned and jumped out of the car, taking off running and I lost sight of him in the rain.

I sat in the car for a couple minutes longer until I couldn't finally get my breathing to normal. I know that I had hurt him with my choice but I couldn't do it… maybe I was a big wimp or bitch or whatever, but I just couldn't do it… no matter how much I wanted to fall into him.

I made my choice. Now I had to live with it.

END OF CHAPTER:

Hey I know that this was short but the next chapter is going to be longer and I know this wasn't my best. You will see why in the next few chapters why this one was important though so don't be too mad.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Reverse! Reverse! 

"Coming!" The knock at the door persisted. I huffed in annoyance, "Just because you keep knocking doesn't mean I am going to walk any faster…"

I opened the door and was immediately attacked by a black blur. The thing wrapped its arms around me tight and almost choked me to death.

"Henry… I… can't… breath…" I managed to get out. I heard him mumble an apology before pulling back. I pulled him inside and shut the door, but not before looking around. Maybe it was the paranoia inside of me, but I had the strangest feelings that I was being watched. Maybe the CIA was after me… after all I do download a lot of music illegally.

"Why aren't you in school?" I plopped down on my couch and patted the seat next to me but he remained standing, switching from foot to foot in a way that looked like he had to pee.

"If you have to go to the bathroom you know where it is."

He rolled his eyes but I could tell that he wanted to tell me something and just couldn't seem to get it out.

He kept sighing and running a hand through his shaggy black hair. His usually slack expression was twisted. I looked at him in confusion, taking in his appearance. He was wearing dark jeans that were a cross between skinny jeans and regular, not too tight and not too loose. They complemented his height of 5'9'', giving him the appearance of being an inch or two taller. His plain dark red shirt hung loose over his frame, his body not too fat and not too skinny. It was his face that was striking though. It wasn't that he was handsomeper say, but he was just… striking.

His skin was golden brown, with a heavier undertone of red then Kayla, Jessie, and me combined. He had gracefully defined cheekbones that reminded me more of a female then the traditional male and large black eyes that were like an owl's. He has a button nose that was cute more then anything else. His lips were kind of thin, but it fit his face perfectly. He carried himself with an air of kindness that just made people attracted to him; its what made me want to be his friend back in kinder garden.

However, now the corner of his mouth was turned down and pressed together tightly. His eyes were glossy, almost like he was on the verge of tears. The bruise around his eye had gone down even further, but it was still a light yellowish color… perhaps he had tried to cover it with makeup.

His leg seemed to be feeling better as well from the way he was able to put weight on it. However, he looked like he hadn't slept all night.

"Henry what is wrong?" I was starting to feel panicked. I was about to start bombarding him with questions until finally the tears started rolling down his cheeks and his face crumbled.

"I am so sorry." His voice shook and he dropped his eyes away from me in shame. I jumped up and wrapped my arms around him but he didn't return the hug.

"For what?" I didn't know what to do, I felt helpless as I continued to hold him tight against me.

"I am so sorry that I got you suspended…" His arms remained limp at his sides and he whispered the words. I almost laughed in relief; I had been expecting the worst.

"What are you talking about? You didn't do anything." I pulled back; his large eyes were even wider giving the appearance of a child as he looked down at me. He shook his head.

"If I had just handled the situation myself then you would never have hit him and got suspended… you wouldn't have got in trouble. It's just that sometimes I feel like a complete failure! I know that I should have stuck up for myself and I tried but I still lost… I still lost." He dropped his head away.

"You didn't lose Henry and you aren't a failure. Some people just aren't fighters and there is nothing wrong with that… nothing is wrong with that. Look at me." He lifted his eyes up with considerable trouble and I grabbed his chin and pulled him down slightly until we were looking straight into each other's eyes. "You. Don't. Have. Anything. To. Be. Sorry. For."

"That doesn't change the fact that you are suspended for so long."

I snorted, "Please, I would have eventually hit him anyway. I mean that guy is a complete doucher anyway." I smiled at him but he didn't even smile.

"Come on Hickey, you know I have you're back. Plus, if it wasn't me then it would have been Kayla… if not Kayla then Jessica and if not her then it would have been my dad." I shrugged my shoulder, taking his hand and dragging him over to the couch and pulling him down beside me, resting my head on his shoulder. When he didn't say anything I sat up and stared at him.

"Make me a promise. "

He looked at me with soft eyes. "Anything…"

"If they even look at you funny, I want you to go to the sheriff and press charges…"

He shook his head, "I already told you why I can't press charges… they will just make my life hell outside of school and everyone in school will hate me for getting their precious assholes unfit to play in football."

"I don't care." My voice was harsh and he flinched away slightly from my tone, but I didn't change it; he had to hear this. "They have no right to harm you… for any reason. They are lucky that Alex pulled me away or I would have killed them. Make me a promise, that if they hurt you again that you will press charges. Me, Jessica, and Kayla will help you deal with the rest… but they can't keep getting away with this. Promise me." I stared at him with hard eyes. He remained silent for a few minutes until finally he shook his head.

"Good."

We sat in silence for a while longer.

He sighed, his body relaxing slightly. "You know I hate it when you guys call me Hickey."

I chuckled, "Please, I know you love it."

In sixth grade Henry came to school one day with this small bruise on his neck that looked exactly like a hickey. Of course we didn't really even know what a hickey was but we sure did have a field day. Eventually the jokes about how he got it, sex jokes were even funnier when you didn't even know what sex was, settled down but the nickname stuck from then on out.

His body relaxed even more until he was completely relaxed against me. I glanced at him, "I never did ask about why Alex pulled you out of that fight… normally he would have just laughed at you for getting in trouble and moved on with his life."

I must have made some sort of face because he laughed. "Well, I guess he felt like being a good citizen and thought, 'maybe I should help out just this once.'" I shrugged my shoulders, not ready to tell the whole truth but Henry seemed to know that I was holding something back because he shook his head in defiance.

"Nope… there has to be more then that because of the way he looked at you."

"What do you mean the way he looked at me?"

" I can't really explain it… but when he pulled you away he looked almost like you wanted to kill those guys at the same time wanted to strip you naked and take you right there on the floor." He said wiggling his eyebrows at me.

I scoffed, "Whatever… you were probably just having some sort of drug related hallucination."

He shook his head again, causing his black locks to fly around slightly. "No. I know what I saw and I see what I know… when he touched you it was like his entire being lit up."

"'I know what I saw and I see what I know'… that doesn't even make any sense." I pouted, crossing my arms over my chest in embarrassment at his description.

"It doesn't have to make sense because either way I am right."

"In your mind."

"In reality."

"Jerk."

"Hulk."

"Yea, because when I am mad I turn into a big green man that wants to eat some children." I said rolling my eyes.

He shot me a look that clearly showed that I insulted him. "The hulk doesn't eat children."

I shrugged my shoulders, "You say tomatoes and I say chicken. Besides, I don't even want to think about Alex right now."

He stared at me with his head turned to the side; "Promise that you will tell the whole story soon."

I stared hard at him; it was a few seconds because I finally agreed. "Yea, I promise to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help me God to you, Jessica, and Kayla once I figure out the whole situation myself… you big drama king."

Chuckling, he swatted my shoulder gently. "Sorry that I felt bad for what happened and was apologizing like a really human being with a heart… I really am sorry."

I rolled my eyes. "Did you force me to go over there and talk to them? Did you guide my fist into his eye and jaw? No, all of it was me and I knew damn well what I was doing." I smirked, "Besides I have seen you throw a punch… you look like a girl."

He gasped, "Sorry that I might be a little more feminine then most, but I thought that's what you loved about me." He flashed me a grin.

"Oh yea, it really is the only thing I like about you." I said in a matter-of-fact tone. He snorted, bumping me softly before smiling gently at me.

"I love you." He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me in tight for a hug.

"Yea, yea I know. I love you to… but you never did answer my question, why aren't you in school? You still have time to make it to third block."

He blushed slightly, "Well… I really needed to talk to you but I didn't know if you would be mad at me so I kind of walked around your house for a while debating if I should see you or not. I am such a pussy aren't I?" He shook his head.

"Kind of." I agreed jumping up and avoiding his well-aimed strike. "Well, I was just about to go on a run if you want to join me."

"How far?"

"Around three because I haven't gone for the last couple of days and I fell really sluggish."

He blurted out in laughter, "If I ran that far I would literally have a heart attack. I will skip." He stood up and stared at me for a second before reaching out and pulling me in for another hug. "Thank you for being my friend." The words sounded so loving and gently that tears sprang to my eyes.

"You going to make me cry you jerk." I pulled back a little to look up at him and mock glare at him. He smiled and leaned down, giving me a small peck on the lips. It wasn't intimate in that way at all, considering, but it got across all the gratitude and friendship that he felt and couldn't put into words.

After a few more words he left and eventually I made my way up stairs and pulled on my running clothes; which included an ensemble of baggy black sweats, tight-sweat resistant shirt, and a rain-resistant running jacket. I really don't know why, but whenever I put on athletic clothing, I suddenly felt like an Olympic athlete.

I walked outside, it was sprinkling and the rain against my skin felt fresh and crisp. I started running towards the beach. The distance from my house to the beach was around two miles. Once there, the distance from one end of the beach to the other was around one and a half. I took off running, the rain began hitting my fast faster.

I was in my own world as I picked up my pace after a few minutes. Everything left my mind, my suspension, and my thoughts of Alex; everything was gone and it felt amazing. This was the first time in weeks that I had a clear enough head to actually think about mundane things without those pesky little things called emotions coming up.

After twenty minutes of running, I ran faster still, almost as fast as I had in the woods those many weeks ago. My breathing was heavy and sweat was pouring down my face until I couldn't tell the difference between the rain and my own sweat… it was kind of nasty but oh so amazing. I was about to pick up my pace again, trying to make everything around me disappear when I was suddenly lifted off the ground, jerking me to a stop.

I was about to scream bloody murder until the familiar smell wrapped around me and the scream stopped in my throat. Huffing in agitation, I crossed my arms over my chest and ground my teeth together.

"Put me down." My words were still breathy from running. He chuckled close to my ear, causing some of his breath to cross my ear and I held back a shiver with every ounce of my being. I was very close to going insane right now.

"Damn you run fast… I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to catch up with you." I could hear the smirk in his voice. However, he did place me on my feet and I quickly stepped away, turning around and giving him a small glare.

"I am getting really tired of you picking me up."

He shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not."

"You're kind of an asshole you know that?"

"You think it's sexy." He wiggled his eyebrows at me, his blue eyes flashing with amusement.

I tired to glare at him, but he was just so handsome. He wasn't wearing any shirt which gave me an amazing view of his abs… it didn't help that they were slick from the rain. I bit my lip as my eyes traveled down his down. I think I was starting to sweat again. I heard him chuckle and my eyes darted up to him, I felt my skin heat and I stuck my nose in the air, my pride hurt a little at being caught checking him out.

"I told you, you think I'm sexy."

I smirked, "I never said I didn't think you were hot… I just said that you were kind of an asshole, there's a difference."

He stuck his bottom lip out and gave me puppy eyes. "Why are you so mean to me."

"You ask for it that's why."

He smiled, flashing his white teeth. "I like it…" His eyes darkened slightly with his smile turning more seductive. "It makes me think of what you would be like if you were on top of me." I know my face turned even more crimson and my eyes widened.

So instead of making an idiot of myself I turned away, "Fine, if you want to talk to me, you have to keep up." I took off running. He was next to in a flash, running with a huge grin on his face and it didn't look to be any effort whatsoever.

"So why aren't you in school?" What was it with people skipping school so much? Did they not realize that education was in need for our generation? I laughed at my joke and Alex cut his eyes at me in confusion.

"Anyways… I had something to do so I had to skip out on first two blocks and by then it wasn't worth it. Plus, you wouldn't be there and so English and P.E. class would be boring without your beautiful face to keep me entertained."

I snorted, picking up my pace and hoping to at least get him to breath heavy. "Flattery won't get you anywhere."

"Don't be so sure."

I stopped again, turning to face him completely with my hands resting on my hips. "What makes you so sure that you will be able to change my mind huh? I told you my answer yesterday in the car and I am not going to change my mind anytime soon."

He crossed his arms and smirked at me. "Amelia… I know I can change you're mind because it is already changed."

I threw my hands up in frustration, "What does that even mean!"

"It means that I know you want me as much as I want you. I can see it, I can _feel _it." He was completely serious; neither of us moved an inch as he continued. "You can feel the connection just as much as I can."

"You know what Alex…" I glared at him; I was feeling a cross between punching him in the eye and wrapping my arms around his tight torso.

"What?"

"You… You're… I can't… you're so annoying!" I turned away, walking briskly, suddenly not in the mood to run. He was beside me again, this time very close but I ignored him… maybe if I pretended he wasn't there he really wouldn't be. He slipped his hand into mine and electricity shot up my arm, I jerked away.

He grabbed my hand, the same feeling vibrating through me and I pulled away again. I held my arms still by my sides and took a step away from him but he simply moved over as well; our shoulders were touching ever so slightly. The game of him grabbing my hand and me pulling away continued for at least three minutes.

"You're so irritating…" However, I finally gave up and allowed him to hold my hand; I felt the satiation ooze from his body. He held my hand a little too tightly, almost afraid that I would pull away again. However, I continued to walk fast, picking up my pace but it was pointless. Alex was able to stay by my side easily; in fact, it looked almost as if he was walking slowly for my benefit. He was now breathing hard at all and not a single drop of perspiration lay against his skin. He really was an odd cookie.

"Can I ask you a question?" He broke the silence and stared down at me. I shrugged my shoulders, still irritated that he managed to win the small battle of the hands.

"Have you ever… you know… liked me?" He sounded like a small boy and for a second I was so surprised I forgot my pride.

"What?"

"Have you ever had a crush on me? I am just curious and I promise that I wont mention this conversation to anyone."

I sighed, unsure if this was a trick or not but I decided to tell the truth anyway. "Well, yea… when we were younger. I thought you were so cute and it didn't help that my mom was always saying that you and me were going to make such a cute couple when we got older. It was kind of ridiculous but I actually believed her." I laughed and smiled up at him. "I used to pretend that we were married and called myself Mrs. Alex Clearwater."

Laughing, he shook his head. "Really? To be honest I had the biggest crush on you… that was why I always did those stupid things because I thought it got your attention. I remember that one time I hid your shoes and wouldn't tell you were I hid them?"

I laughed, "Yea! God, I completely forgot about that… why did you do that?"

He blushed slightly and it almost looked comically on this massive guy. "You're mom was planning on taking you over to her friends house for a play date and I didn't like the fact that he was a boy. I thought that you were going to like him better then me."

I smirked at him, "Jake… please, I forced him to eat dirt because he wouldn't stop saying things mean things about Jessica. I remember that because it was the first time my mom spanked me." I winced, still remembering how much my ass had stung. "It was worth it though… he never said anything about her again, in fact, I don't think he has even looked at her since." I smiled in satisfaction and laughed, letting my head fall back.

I stopped when I felt Alex staring at me and I looked up at him with my eyebrows drawn together in confusion, "What?"

He shrugged, giving me a soft smile. "I like it when you laugh… you look really beautiful."

I blushed and ducked my head. "Please stop saying that."

"Why? It is true."

I huffed and looked up at him with exasperation, "Because… if you say those types of things then it makes it seem like we are together and we aren't."

He snorted in amusement, "But walking down the street holding hands and laughing doesn't make it seem like we are together... don't! I am sorry I was just joking." He grabbed my hand tightly, preventing me from attempting to pull away again after his comment. He was right though, if someone saw us together it would look like a new couple but chilling together… only one of them was with out a shirt and was very, very, close to the girl whose hair was mused and her face was sweaty… it looked like we had been doing a lot more than just talking.

"I am going to start running again… if you want to stay with me, whatever, but just know that I wont slow down for you and I am not going to wait for you if you get to far behind." I said sternly, I tugged my hand from his; this time he let go and I took of running again. This time at a much steadier pace with Alex easily keeping up with me.

We ran like this for the rest of the time…

Alex ran beside me in perfect rhyme with my own steps and every second that we spend together my former resolution weakened… staying away from him was going to be very, very hard.

END OF CHAPTER:

Tell me what you thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Advil Please

My eyes darted around and I was sure that I looked like I was crazy from how they switched around. I subconsciously bitch slapped myself a couple of times and forced myself to stare ahead.

It has been one week; one whole week since I have seen Alex and I am sure he was doing this just to prove a point… the asshole.

Who did he think he was? Just disappearing again without so much as a phone call. It wasn't only Alex that was missing either… Henry has been gone to. His mom told us that he was fine and that he just had to go some place for a little while but that didn't really help with settling my nerves.

People were avoiding eye contact and I walked faster, becoming annoyed with everyone. What did they think I was going to do? Go psycho and just start punching people? I know that I am a little bit on the crazy side but I wasn't that nuts.

Slim arms slipped around my waist and jerked my walking to a stop.

"I am so glad you're back! I was going crazy with just Jessica!"

A delicate snort followed, "You shouldn't be talking you maniac! You ate my lunch virtually every day." I could hear the pout in Jessica's voice and I smiled, glad to have some familiarity back.

I turned around, seeing Jessica standing with her arms crossed and Kayla smirking like no tomorrow. "You're a bigger craz-ball than me."

"Nope."

"Yes"

"Am not!"

"Am to!"

"Well… glad to see that you guys haven't changed since I left." The sarcasm dripped from my words and Kayla gave me a cheeky smile.

"I know it has been a whole year…" She sniffled and wiped the invisible tears that fell from her eyes. "My heart was breaking without my strong man by my side." She batted her lashes at me and spoke in a southern accent.

"So, you were cheating on me huh? You slut." Jessica glared at Kayla with mock anger flashing in her eyes. Kayla shrugged her shoulders and smirked.

"What can I say? I like a little bit of cheese now and then."

"So now you are comparing me with a dairy product." I lifted my eyebrows at her and crossed my arms, mimicking Jessica's stance.

"Yep… Jessica is peanut butter and you are cheese because when I eat too much peanut butter my jaw hurts… when I eat too much cheese I get constipated. The same results happen when I am around you guys."

I rolled my eyes, "Pleasant… you are just so sophisticated."

"You are just mad because lover boy isn't around." She made a kissy face at me and my fist darted out but se ducked before it could connect with her face. She ducked behind Jessica laughing as she just rolled her arms and moved to the side.

"You can't punch her… you knew what was coming when you told us what was going on." Jessica smirked and I held back the urge to punch at her to. "Don't be so sensitive."

"I'm not sensitive… but he isn't my lover boy. In fact, for all I care he could have fallen off the face of planet the jerk-off."

Kayla snorted and draped her long, slender arms around my broad shoulders. "Personally… I think that you should just screw him and get it over with."

I simply stared at her and she returned my stare with a small shrug of her shoulders.

I really shouldn't have told them. About two weeks ago, everyone came over for a massive sleep over and I finally told the whole story. I told them about the hand holding, the kiss, me denying him but the fact that still couldn't get him out of my head. I must give them credit though… they all managed to sit through the whole thing without laughing once, at least until the end. Jessica had swooned, Kayla had almost peed herself, and Henry looked like he was going to cry saying how romantic the whole thing was.

"That is you're solution for everything right?"

"What can I say? I am too smart for my own good."

"So… has either of you guys heard from Henry?"

The mood darkened quickly, Jessica looked away as her forehead scrunched together in worry and Kayla did what she always did when she was scared… laughed and made a joke about how he finally found a hot guy to take care of him for the rest of his life and he couldn't pass up the opportunity.

The subject dropped from there… in all honesty the only thing that was stopping me from forming a search group and looking for these two douche bags is that Amanda and Henry's mom are both telling me that they will be fine that they just had to do something for a week or two and then they would be back. It took them both three days before I finally dropped the subject and agreed not to inform the sheriff. Will my head every get back to the way it was before that day in the woods?

I kept walking, in my own world until I felt a sharp elbow jab into my side. "What the hell?" I grumbled as I rubbed my throbbing side as I tried to glare a hole into the side of Jessica's face. She simply looked ahead with a hit of confusion and anger. I turned in confusion in that direction and instant fury engulfed my brain.

There was Alex… and the blonde haired, fake boob, about to have a broken nose witch was hanging off his arm and he was simply allowing it! The nerve! How dare him! I heard a snicker and my head whipped to glare at Kayla.

"You said it yourself… he isn't yours."

I puffed my chest up and huffed, she was right. How many times have I told him that I didn't want him? What did it matter to me if he finally got the message and decided to move on?

"Why don't you go over there and make him yours then if you have such a problem?" I ignored Kayla's question. I knew what she was trying to do, she was trying to provoke me into marching over there and claim him as mine… but that wasn't going to happen. Instead I shrugged my shoulders and pretended not to care, even if the only thing I wanted to do was bash in that girl's face until there was nothing left.

"Why would I care what he does… it isn't like we are together." I couldn't stop my eyes from glancing over at them. My hand immediately went into a fist as I saw the way she flipped her hair and placed a hand on his arm. I turned on my heel and walked quickly into the building.

This was going to be a very long day. It only made it worse that I would have to see him again in English… and P.E.

I walked into my English class and made a beeline for my desk but my teacher stopped me before I could make it all the way.

"It is nice to have you back Miss. Till." Mr. Dawn smiled at me in a grandfatherly way and pushed his black rim glasses further up his nose. "You missed a lot while you were gone… but good thing for you, you're mother came in everyday and got all of your assignments; so you are not behind." He smiled at me and gave a snort of a laugh that jiggled his belly. That was the good thing about Mr. Dawn, he was a very forgiving man, and I think he looked at me like a granddaughter. I have seen the picture in his office and I do look a lot like her… it was common knowledge to know that she died many years ago in a year bad car accident. Ever since the first day of high school he has looked out for me.

"Just so you know, we do have new seating arrangement which you can see."

I looked around the room and my heart sank as my desk was taken and Kayla was moved to the far back right corner… closer to Mr. Dawn's desk. Also, they were pushed together, so that everyone was in pairs.

He cleared his throat to reclaim my attention, "You will be sitting in the desk next to-"

I held up my hand to stop him, "Alex, I know."

He gave another jolly laugh, "How did you know that?"

I signed and rubbed my eyes, "I just knew it… believe me I had the feeling in my bones."

"Well… I was planning on not putting you there due to the situation that occurred. However, Mr. Clearwater came to me and told me that he felt that by placing you next to him, it would force you both to work together and get along. Well, I just thought it was a splendid idea and decided that he was right."

I looked out over the sea of faces to the back left, only to see Alex's smiling face and the empty chair beside him.

I forced a fake smile to Mr. Dawn, I know he meant well and I didn't want to make him feel bad… especially since he was the only teacher so far who hasn't given me attitude and who genuinely liked me.

"You're right it was a wonderful idea."

He flushed with pride at the compliment, giving me another large smile and this time I returned it with real joy. What can I say? I have a soft for grandpas.

I walked to my desk, memories of this morning flashing in my head and with every step that I took, the more I wanted to scream and yell. I know that it was irrational but I couldn't help it; it didn't help at all that the witch was looking at me with a knowing smirk as I passed her desk. I stop, leaning down slightly so that she would be the only one that could hear me.

"I will pop those water balloons if you don't watch yourself." I gave her a sickly-sweet smile in response to the small gasp she let out. I finished the walk to my new desk and plopped down. I was about to move my chair away from him but he had a firm grip on the back of it and refused to let me move it.

"Please let go of my seat."

I glanced at him, seeing the smile flutter a little before falling back into place.

"You mad that I haven't been around to try and seduce you? Well, I am back and believe me… we have a lot of catching up to do."

I rolled my eyes. "Please… don't you have Jennifer for that." I couldn't keep the acid out of my voice when her foul name was spoken.

"What?"

I snorted, "Like you don't know."

"I really don't"

"I saw you."

"Saw what? I don't understand what is happening right now."

"Well if you don't know, then I am not going to tell you… but you do know. I can smell it." I squeezed the pencil in my hand until I felt it beginning to snap. Maybe it was paranoia, but I could swear that I smelt her perfume on him; I suddenly had to urge to go ape-shit on her ass even more so than before.

I heard him sign but I stubbornly kept my eyes ahead of me, I wont look at him, I wont look at him… I snuck a glance only to see that he was staring at me in vast confusion.

"Amelia… I really have no idea what you are talking about. I am sorry that I haven't talked to you in the last week it is just that I have been really busy and I had a lot on my plate."

"Whatever."

"It was out of my control." I turned my head and stared at him, the way he voice sounded like a lost puppy made my heart ache.

"I am not mad at you… but I am worried about a lot of things to."

"Like Henry?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Do you know where he is? I mean it is kind of suspicion that both of you go missing for a week and both of your moms are completely fine with it… what aren't you telling me."

He chuckles softly as to not draw attention but it was too forced and I felt my eyes narrow even further. "You're just being paranoid."

"Then where were you?"

He gulped, biting his lower lip and for a moment I was lost in the memory of his kiss, soft and demanding, possessive but sweet. It didn't help that they were looking extra pink today. His skin seemed a little darker, like he has been running around in the sun and got a tan but it has been nothing but heavy rains for the last couple of weeks so I don't know how he managed it.

His black shirt was just tight enough against his body so that the strong lines of his muscle shun through when he did certain movements; the heat that was rolling off his body would normally make me sweat, he was like a furnace, but for whatever reason it felt like caresses against my skin.

I cleared my throat and looked ahead, trying to ignore the dampness between my thighs. This was just not going to work out was it?

"I can't tell you… not yet. What I can tell you is that Henry is ok; he will be back in the next week. You just have to trust me."

I snorted loud enough that Mr. Dawn stopped talking and raised an eyebrow at me as the rest of the glance throw me what-the-fuck glances. I blushed and ducked my head, waiting until the attention was away from me before I responded.

"Look, I don't really know about trust. After all, who was the one who out of nowhere decides that he was going to kiss me, make my life confusing as hell, and then go missing for another week before showing up again only to let that bitch rub her tits all over you." The words came out in a hiss as the anger and hurt built in my chest. I shouldn't be having this reaction. I shouldn't have let him hold my hand, I shouldn't have had that conversation with him, it was stupid of me and now I was paying the price.

He ran his calloused hand down my arm; instead of jerking away I was taken by surprise at the surge of pleasure that went through me.

"Please, I don't like her whatsoever. She is too… fake for my tastes." He bit his lip again, looking me over in a way that caused the dampness returned full force. His blue eyes shun with need and want in a way that I thought was only possible in the movies. It was like it took all of his power not to take advantage of me right here on the table; and believe me the longer he looked at me with those eyes the more that I wanted him to.

"Stop." The word came out in a growl.

"Stop what." His voice was husky and deep.

"Stop looking at me in that way. You're doing it on purpose."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No… I can't help the fact that you have this effect on me. You're just so beautiful." His eyes lit up, the electric blue was shining even more brightly until I wasn't sure if a similar color even existed on this planet.

I looked up at the board, trying to ignore his presence but it wasn't working. Suddenly, I felt his mouth against my ear and I couldn't suppress the shiver that rocked my body.

"She can't compare with you… and I promise, I promise, I will tell you everything when I can… but not now." His breath went across my ear causing a knot to form in the pit of my stomach. I was about to open my mouth to tell him that I wanted him right now, that I didn't care if there were other people in the room; I wanted him to bent me over this table and make me forget my name. However, before any of this could get out there was a knock on the door and Mr. Dawn shuns a huge smile around the room.

"I have a little surprise for you guys… today we will be receiving a returning student. He moved a few years ago so I except a warm welcome back." He walked over to the door and opened it, allowing the boy to walk in.

I froze, everything around me stopped moving and the only thing I could focus on was the face that looked around the room. His eyes stopped on mine and he smirked in the way that I remembered, sexual and all danger. My heart sped up.

_I love you, I promise. _

The words flooded back and I shivered, not in pleasure this time, but it was like a chill settled over my body.

"What's wrong?" I heard the panic in Alex's voice and it was the only thing that pulled me back. I turned to look at him, meeting his panicked eyes and attempted a smile but it was impossible.

"Parkin Hale." The name was like ice on my lips.

"Parkin!" A couple boys yelled, jumping up in greeting. Some of the girls immediately stared talking and giggling, looking at him like a fresh piece of meat that was just slaughtered. He smiled, but his eyes returned to mine and I looked away.

I heard the growl in Alex's voice. "What the hell is he staring at?"

"Nothing… we used to be… friends." From the way Alex stared at him I knew that he sensed there was more… and I know he isn't going to let it go. I glanced over to Kayla; her eyes were wide as she looked back and forth between Parkin and me before finally meeting my eyes completely. I understood the silent question, what the hell was he doing back here. He had moved away two years ago and I thought I was never going to see him again, which, believe me, sounded amazing.

Alex's voice broke my train of thought,

"If he keeps looking at you I might have to break his face." I glanced at him in surprise to see his hands shaking and staring at Parkin with nothing but rage and challenge in his eyes.

Signing, I ran my hand through my hair.

I really needed a bubble bath right now.

END OF CHAPTER:  
I know it was short but I just needed to get this out of my system. This is the last week before spring break and I will have a whole week to do nothing but chill with friends, help the family with moving, work, and caught up with writing!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Boys, Boys, Boys

I pissed someone off.

That is the only explanation for my luck recently and whoever was messing with my life was going to get punched in the balls if I find out who it is. After class I bolted out of my seat and practically ran out of the room faster than someone could say screwed. I knew that Parkin would want to talk to me but for right now I think that I am just going to avoid him like a super model avoids calories. I power walked to my locker, ignoring the whispers that followed me; I wonder when people were going to move onto the next topic… my bet is in a week for two when another girl gets knocked up.

I thought I heard my name but I ignored it, I knew that Kayla would give me time and she would probably go tell Jessica for me so that I wouldn't have to.

"Amelia!"

I tried to walk faster but it was no use, the voice caught up to me and grabbed me by the shoulder and turned me around. There, like a demon out of the fire, stood Parkin, beaming the smile that used to make my heart melt.

He reached forward and pulled me into a tight embrace and I stood frozen, holding back the urge to take my knee up and break some jewels.

He was a good three inches taller than me, resulting with my head on his chest. I could feel the lean muscles under his shirt. He let go and I quickly took two steps back and simply stared at him. His still had shoulder length black hair from the last time I saw him but that was the only physical similarity. Before his nose had been slightly too large for his face but now it could be classified as aristocratic rather than a mimic of Pinokio. His shoulders had broadened slightly and his muscles have become more defined. However, despite these changes it wasn't like he was the most attractive guy in the world. In fact, if you just looked at him in a photograph you might even say that he was kind of ugly.

On the other hand, it was the way he carried himself. It was like he oozed danger and sex, walking with an air of confidence, and the way he looked at you. He looked at you as if you were the only girl in the room that was even remotely sexy to him.

He smirked at me and looked me up and down with those bottomless black eyes. "You have really changed Amelia."

I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him. "Yea, my hair has gotten longer… glad you noticed." I said drily, the sarcasm was evident and he raised an eyebrow.

"Looks like you developed an attitude while I was gone."

"Nope, I have always had one… I am just letting you see it."

He shook his head sighing, "Are you still mad about what happened? I told you I was sorry." He rolled his eyes, staring at me as if I was three years old… the same way he used to. This time instead of shrinking back I puffed out my chest and returned the look.

"Of course I'm not." I looked him up and down slowly and smirked in a condescending way. "You're just not my type and I am just not going to pretend I like you anymore."

"I will always be your type baby."

I made a gagging noise, "Please don't call me baby, it makes the acids in my stomach turn too much."

"What happened to the sweet Amelia?" He tapped his chin and staring at me as if I had grown another head.

I smirked at him, stepping back. "I sold her for this shirt. I am an alien from the planet goygtron and I am planning on taking over the world with my fellow people." I flashed a bright smile at him, waiting to see what he would say.

He stared at me with large eyes before dropping his head back and laughing. After a few seconds he stopped and stared at me with amusement in his eyes that only made rage flush my cheeks.

"Well, well, well… looks who finally grew a funny bone. From what I remember you couldn't tell the difference between a joke and a boom threat." Looking me up and down stopping on my breasts and following my legs he finally looked back up into my eyes and I refused to blush in embarrassment. "I think I like that. A lot has changed in the last two years… I wonder if you still kiss like you used to."

I glared at him, "Your lips will not be getting anywhere near mine."

"Please… I know you still want me. I bet you haven't been able to stop thinking about me since I left."

"VERY wrong. You are such an asshole. How dare you even speak to me like nothing has ever happened between us! You are a disgusting human being and I want nothing more than to punch you in your balls and make sure that there will be no little you running around."

His smile froze and he took a step forward and I took one back, bumping into something extremely warm, when did a furnace get there? Then the furnace talked. "Hi Parkin… haven't talked to you in a while." The words were welcoming but they sounded too cold. Parkin took his eyes off me and stared at Alex with annoyance but smiled anyway.

"Well look at you… you have gotten taller." He stared at him harshly but his voice was warm. "It was nice seeing you again but I was having a conversation with Amelia here so how about we caught up later?"

Alex moved to stand next to me, standing close enough that our sides were pressed together. I looked up at him and saw the hostility; he wasn't even pretending to not like Parkin. "Well that's really nice but I need to talk to her to… how about you find you're boyfriend Eric, you haven't seen him in a while."

"I thought that you guys hated each other?"

"Well, we don't." Alex puffed out his chest and stared down at Parkin, towering over him in a comical way.

The friendliness fell from Parkin's face and all that was left was hatred. "Like I said… me and Amelia were having a conversation. So how about you go off and play with you're little toys." He made a shooing motion and protection flared inside of me.

"Actually… I think we are done here. Also, I would appreciate it if you never even look at me again because if you do I won't be so nice, I might just have to break that oh so pretty nose of yours. " I turned around and began walking away again. I looked around the hallway and noticed that people were gone; guess I was going to be late to my next class.

I felt someone slip up behind me and a hand slipped into mine and began pulling me down another hallway. I didn't make any protest because the feeling of electricity was so familiar. After a couple of seconds Alex made a quick turn and pulled me into the janitor closet, shutting the door softly, and turning on the light with his back turned away from me. Normally I would have put up a fight but seeing Parkin made something snap in me and I just didn't feel like fighting… for right now anyway.

"Why was he looking at you like that?" His voice was controlled, contradicting the rage that was pouring off his body.

"Like what?" I didn't pretend to not know whom he was talking about.

"Like you were a piece of meat that he wanted to eat. It was disgusting and it made my stomach hurt."

I shrugged my shoulders, "That was a little bit over dramatic description… before he left we were close."

His eyes narrowed, "How close?"

"Close enough that I don't think it was any of your business."

A slight growl came from his throat.

"You sound like a dog when you do that." I moved back some, trying to create some distance between us in this cramped space.

"Don't change the subject."

"I'm not changing the subject… I am merely trying to not talk about this."

In the dim light I saw him raise an eyebrow, "What is the difference?"

"If you don't know already then I can't help you dog boy."

"Really? Of all the names that you could have called me you went with dog boy."

I rolled my eyes, "Sorry if my creative abilities are on hold right now but I am not really in the mood."

"Amelia." He voice was hard and gentle all at the same time. "Please tell me, please tell me what he did to you."

"If you want to know so badly… ask your friend Jennifer." I scrunched up my noise and held back a gag. He huffed, running a hand over his head and looking down at me with exasperation. He moved a little closer to me.

"You're so stubborn you know that. I told you, I don't want Jennifer." He grabbed a piece of my hair, twirling it around his pointer.

I moved away even more resulting in my foot going into an empty bucket and tripping backwards. As I felt myself descending towards the ground and again wondering what I had done in my sixteen years to deserve this treatment, Alex wrapped his arm around my waist and lifted picked me up; he took my foot from the bucket and placed me on my feet, but left his arm around my waist.

"You're clumsy." The anger from his voice wasn't completely gone but I could hear the laughter he was holding back under his tone.

I glared at him as I tried to move his arm away from my waist but he didn't budge. He pulled me a little closer until almost every inch of our bodies was touching.

My breath hitched, "I feel threatened…" The words came out in a squeak and I cleared my throat. Instead of responding he simply held me tighter. He placed his mouth next to my ear and every nerve was on alert as Parkin flew from my mind.

"Threatened? Why would you feel that? Shouldn't I be the one feeling threatened? First Eric wants you and now I might have to worry about this asshole who likes that he can just come in here and take you away from me." The words were husky and deep. Alex began to run his the tips of his fingers up and down my back with gentle strokes. "I don't like the way he was staring at you… you're mine and if he ever puts his hands on you I swear I will kill him." His voice was still all sex but I knew that he wasn't joking.

"Alex, I'm not yours." The words were flimsy and even to my own ears I sounded unsure. Just then I bit my lip, holding back the moan that tried to break from my lips as he bit my ear in a teasing way.

"Not yet…"

"Never." I whispered the words as I leaned further into him.

"You say never a lot."

I gulped, suddenly feeling nervous. "I say it so that you might get the picture."

"Well you have to because you owe me."

"How do I owe you?"

He pulled back enough to stare into my ears and raw emotion shines through and my heart stopped. "You already own me so I think it is only fair if you return the favor." No more words were said as his mouth landed on mine. It was raw want and demanding pleasure that made my entire body light on fire. His hands began exploring but instead of protesting I arched into his hands and this time I couldn't hold back the moan that broke from my lips and into his.

A slight growl broke from his mouth and the noise made my lower stomach clench in anticipation. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me, the need for me making my body feel like it was going to burst if I didn't have him. His hands ran across my breasts, I felt the calluses beneath my shirt and against my raised nipples… this time I growled.

"Don't do that."

He chuckled, "Why?" He did it again, brushing over them just enough to give me a taste of pleasure.

"Stop teasing me!" I know that I spoke the words but it didn't sound like me. The voice was too desperate with need and too breathy. Alex dropped his head down and began sucking on the skin around my neck and my eyes rolled to the back of my head.

It was too good.

All my past protests seemed idiotic now, I can't believe that I had been missing out on this kind of pleasure. He kept sucking and nibbling on the skin around my neck and every suck made my body shiver with pleasure until he was the only thing that was preventing me from falling down. He lifted me and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Slipping a hand in my hair, he tugged my head back, giving him an even better angle. A small bit and I thrust against him, not being able to control the movement. He made a noise that made my blood boil. I made the motion again, just wanting to hear that animalistic noise again. It sounded like a mixture of masculinity, bliss, and unadulterated need.

"Whose the tease now." His words were hoarse, coming from that back of his throat. I smirked making the motion again, but this time slower, moving my pelvis in a circle and feeling the bugle slowly rise against me and let me tell you it was a BIG bulge. The growl became more pronounced… I really would have to ask him more about it later because I really don't think sounding like a dog is normal.

My thoughts stopped as he grabbed my hands, pinning them above my head and kissing me again, hard and demanding. I kissed him back, jus as hard, biting down on his bottom, full, pink lip and loving the feeling between my teeth. Just as I was about to bite down again a weird buzzing happened against my leg… did penises buzz when they were happy? I wouldn't be surprised if Alex's did considering the weird shit that he did. He pulled back, staring at me for a couple of seconds before reaching down between us, my eyes went wide but then he pulled out a cell phone from his pocket; sad to say that I was a little disappointed.

"Hello?" He practically growled the words into the phone, his voice nothing but frustration. "Look, would it be ok if I came later…. Come on it isn't that bi-" The sex left his eyes, urgency replacing it. He clicked the phone shut, signing he stared at me with regret.

"I have to go my dad just called me and something came up; he said it was really important that I be there." However, instead of placing me on my feet, he ducked his head back and placed a few more kisses on my neck. "Go on a date with me."

"What?" It was really hard to think when he was doing that.

"Go on a date with me?"

"Alex…"

"We just made out in a janitor's closest and I am pretty sure if I dad hadn't called I would have bent you over against the wall and had my way with you." He spoke in a matter-of-fact voice and it turned me on like no other. I felt my cheeks heat as the image filled my mind; it took me a second to listen to what he was saying.

"You told me that I had to prove to you that I changed. I know that it hasn't been very long, but I am begging you, go on a date with me once… if you hate it then I promise I will never talk to you again. After all, we almost had sex in a closet… I think dinner is only appropriate." He began to place gentle kisses in the hollow of my neck between his words.

"Just… go… out… with… me… once." With every kiss I shivered and for the first time in weeks I let myself think about him beyond his looks and how he made me feel like a triple sinner when he looked at me. What attracted me to him went beyond his pink lips, dark skin, and shocking eyes. What attracted me to him was the way he talked to me in private and public, like I was the only girl that mattered to him.

What attracted me to him was the way when I was around him I was never cold but the second he moved away I felt like an iceberg. What attracted me to him was the fact that I felt that he belonged, that he was a part of me, and that was the scariest thing of all. Well, I had two options, the first is that I can deny him again which, after what just happened, will hurt him worse then anything I have done before. The second is that I can accept and give him that chance he has been asking me to give him for the past couple of weeks.

"Well say something." His voice pulled me back and I laughed at how childish he sounded. His eyes dropped and he finally lowered me to my feet. "I guess that's a no." I stopped laughing, the sadness in his voice making my heart stop. I reached forward, placing my hand on his arm.

"Yes… I will go out with you, only once and it better be amazing." His head darted up looking at me with wide blue eyes.

"Seriously? "

"Why would I lie?"

A burst of laughter and then I was wrapped in his arms, pressed tightly against his chest. "You wont regret this I promise! It will be the best you have ever been on!" His hand slipped behind my neck and one harder kiss on my lips before he opened the door and practically skipped away. I stood frozen as I stared after him, a smile slowly creeping on my face. After a few minutes I finally stepped out and started walking to my class… I would probably be yelled at for being tardy without a pass but I really didn't give a fuck right now because I was still high on that kiss.

I made a sharp turn around a corner, not even noticing where I was going when I bumped into something. "Sorry." I grabbed the fallen bathroom pass and stood up, looking up and stopped when I met the eyes staring down at me.

"Haven't seen you in a couple weeks." Eric smiled at me as I handed back the pass and I gave him a tight-lipped smile back and his slipped a little. "Are you still mad at me about what happened?"

Signing I ran a hand through my hair. "No… I am just a little out of it that is all." I made to move around him but he moved, blocking my path.

"So how have you been?"

"Good, it is a little weird being back but other than that it is nice to have something to do."

"Yea… people haven't stopped talking about that fight. Jonathon has been getting a lot of shit for getting his ass kicked by a girl." He smirked at me and I knew that my eyes lit up at the information.

"Well, if he wasn't such an asshole then I wouldn't have had to do that."

He held in his hands up. "No I get it, and I really am sorry for being a douche bag and not defending you guys. "

I shrugged my shoulders, "Hey, we all have friends but whatever. Look I really have to get to class but it was nice talking to you." I patted his arm and again tried to move

"Actually I was going to ask you a question." He shifted from foot to foot, nerviness radiating off of him. I crossed my arms and waited for what he was going to ask. "I was going to ask you if maybe you wanted to caught a movie with me sometime. I know that this is kind of out of the blue but I have wanted to ask you for the past couple of months and haven't had the balls. Plus, I am a little scared that you might get into another fight and I won't see you again for a couple of weeks." He smiled at me.

Well, this turned very awkward. I never really had to turn someone down before, weird as that might sound.

"Thank you for the offer… but I am actually already going on a date with Alex."

His eyes flashed with something but it disappeared to fast for me to catch what it was. "Really… I thought that you guys didn't like each other but it seems that for that past couple of weeks you guys have been very close." My eyes narrowed, not liking the tone.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

He shrugged his shoulders, his own eyes narrowing. "All I am saying is that it is really weird that all of a sudden you guys are best friends."

I snorted, crossing my arms and staring at him full on. "It isn't any of your business who I am and am not friends with. If I want to hang out with Alex that is my choice and it doesn't involve you whatsoever. "

He reached forward, placing a hand on my arm but I shrugged it off and continued to glare at him. "Just be careful, he is the type of guy that just wants to get in your pants."

"And you're not?"

He flushed red, "What?"

"Please, everyone knows about how you have had sex with at least five of the girls on the cheerleading squad. I'm not stupid, thanks for trying to look out for me, but you don't know him and so please keep your opinion to yourself." I made to move past him, but he grabbed my arm, tighter this time so that I wouldn't be able to pull away.

"Look, at least I am open with the fact that I like sex. You are different though, I think you are really sweet and feisty and someone that isn't afraid, Alex is just going to take advantage of you, but if you are too stupid to see that then that is your fault. I am warning you, he is going to break your heart and I might not be here to pick up the pieces." He squeezed tighter and I bite the inside of my cheek hard enough that I tasted blood.

"Let me go or I will beat you into the ground." My voice was hard enough to cut diamonds.

After a second of hesitation he let go and moved back, shrugging his shoulders. "Just trying to help you."

"Well don't." I snapped back. "Don't ever put your hands on me again… and mind your own damn business from now on." Without waiting for a reply, I turned on my heel and started power walking away, wanting to get as much distance between us as possible because if I looked at him one more time I was going to snap and I don't think just getting back from a suspension was a good way to start out.

I stopped in front of the door to my room and stared at it, taking a deep breath to calm myself.

If boy's kept making my head hurt like this I might have to convert to the other team for a while. Alex's face popped into my mind and I smiled… no, I think I will play for this one a little longer; for the first time in a long time I allowed myself to be excited about a boy.

END OF CHAPTER:

Hope you all liked it, review for me and tell me what you thought please! I need feedback.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Sore Loser.

Friday, or the name day-of-the-diarrhea be more appropriate? I have never been more nervous about a date in my life and it wasn't even a real, real date… it was a test run date; at least that was what I was trying to convince myself it was. The days leading up today have been interesting to say the least. I have been avoiding Parkin, Eric, and dare I say it, Alex for the past week after what happened on Monday. It has not been easy and Alex asked me a couple of times if I was getting cold feet and every time I would squeal a no he would giggle the bastard. He wasn't there today and I thought that maybe the date was cancelled but right after school I got a text saying that he would be here at seven to pick me up. It has been easier to avoid the other two but Parkin was a very persistent guy.

Also, finally, Henry called for a couple of seconds. I had bombarded him with questions about where he was but the only answer he would give me was that he was ok and that he would be back at school on Monday. It helped to lessen my nerves but I couldn't help thinking that this situation has happened before with Alex… and we all know what happened there, though I highly doubt Henry will come back looking at me like he wants to eat me… if you know what I mean. So, the only thing Kayla, Jessie and me can do is wait and then beat the shit out of him for making us worry so much.

"I am so excited! What should I choose to wear?"

I huffed, crossing my arms and simply staring at my mom. "I thought that I got to choose what I would wear for _my _date, but then again I must be crazy to think that."

She turned her head slightly, giving me a small wink before turning back around… she didn't even respond to my statement as she shuffled through my clothing. Pouting, I stuck my tongue out at her as she continued to pull out my clothes and just toss them on the ground.

"Why don't you have anything wear?" She said in frustration as she tossed another pair of jeans on the ground.

I rolled my eyes; she was crazy if she thought I was going to pick up this mess. "I have a lot to wear you are just being extremely picky right now for no reason. Also, you're the one who buys my clothes."

"No reason! My life long dream is finally coming true of my only daughter marrying one of my best friends children." She signed as another shirt went flying past my face to land on my bed and I glared at the offending shirt.

"Do you know where he is taking you?"

"Nope… I don't really care as long as there is food because I am really hungry." Just as I said the words a small rumble sounded and my mom shot me a look.

"Please act like a lady on this date, that includes no farting or burping that could incite a disgusted reaction." In response I let out a huge belch that continued for a good three seconds. My mom through her head back, laughing and then giving me a small wink.

"That's my girl also allowing the bodily functions to show."

"You know what dad says, a fart through the nose is to a man's heart."

She scrunched up her nose, "I hate when he says that." She turned around and I moved to stand next to her, examining the few pairs that were still hung up. The few items consisted of a light blue blouse that I wore only once before to a dress up project for school. It was peasant style with the slowing sleeves and the knitted crisscross design around the chest. The other option was much more simply, a deep red v-neck shirt that was just tight enough to show curves but loose enough to move.

"I think you should go with the blue one." She said the words just as my hand reached for the red one.

"I like the red one better." This statement resulted in a stare down that brought up images from the gladiator days; who shall last the longest. When I felt my stare begin to lack under her gaze I did the only thing I could; I switched to puppy eyes. She rolled her eyes and stepped back, allowing me to pull the red one out. Before she could move onto the pants I ushered her out of my room. Her protests cut off as I shut my door. I heard her huff as she walked down the stairs.

I grabbed my black skinny jeans from my hamper, I sniffed them… they were clean enough. I pulled my hair from its ponytail, allowing it to fall around my shoulders; I really was having a great hair day. It was straight and thick, falling around my face in a way that made my cheekbones look high and my shoulders not as broad. All I did was run my brush through it and I was done. I didn't apply makeup because, well, I never wore it so why should I wear it now… it didn't seem that Alex cared. Besides, with all the rain that came through here it was kind of pointless to try and wear it because the second you stepped outside it would be all messed up and you would look like Frankenstein's bride.

I slipped on my red flats, sitting on my bed and staring at the clock, it was 6:57 p.m. and the red numbers blinked at me in a mocking way. Should I go down stairs and wait for him? Should I stay up here and let my parents answer the door, then walk down all sexy like? Maybe I should just wait outside? I was about to go downstairs when I heard the doorbell ring… this is it.

I heard voices travel up to me and that was my cue. I walked down the stairs in slow motion, trying to sway my hips a little more but I stopped half way down knowing that I looked like a drunken monkey when I did that. Instead, I took a deep breath and pushed my nerves to the back of my mind, walking down as if I was made of cool cucumbers. The first thing I saw when I reached the living room was Alex's wide smile, beaming such happiness that I felt my heart pick up speed and I couldn't stop my own smile from spreading across my face.

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks… so do you." I wiggled my eyebrows at him and savored the laugh that followed. Everything about him radiated joy and love at this moment and it was infectious. I trailed my eyes other him and held back a sigh of lust. He was dressed in a loose fitted dark blue shirt, setting of his eyes, with a black jacket that hugged all the muscles over his arms perfectly. The dark jeans were just tight enough that I am sure if he turned around an ice view of the shape his ass would be shown.

It wasn't until my dad cleared his throat that I remember there were other people in the room. I watched as my father moved from his space next to my mom, strolling over to Alex with his bulging arms crossed across his chest, he came eye to eye with Alex but intimidation flowed from him and he seemed much taller.

"I know that you are a good boy and that what I am saying isn't really worth it… but if you hurt my daughter I will not hesitate to walk over to your house and make sure that Amanda and Seth never let you see the light of day; which is letting you off easy because if you were anyone else I would just kill you." After his last words my dad smiled, patting Alex on the shoulder. Alex simply stared wide-eyed before nodding vigorously.

Rolling my eyes, I walked over to him before another show of male testosterone and father protectiveness could be shown. Hooking my arm into his, I started pulling him towards the door yelling a quick good bye before the door cut of their other words.

"So where are you going?" I walked in front, trying to hide the bush that had rushed to my cheeks when I felt the vibrations of his touch.

"It is a surprise." He said rushing over to the passenger door and holding it open for me. I gave him an exaggerated curtsey before hopping in.

It wasn't long before we were driving down the roads towards Port Angels. I sat staring out the window; unsure of what to say to him… it was kind of hard to act casual when you made out in the high school janitor closet. However, the other side of me couldn't help but feel flustered and I had to remind myself that this was just a practice date and that it might not even be going anywhere. Finally, after twenty minutes the atmosphere lessened with tension and became more comfortable.

"So are you ever going to tell me what we are doing?"

"Nope… it is going to be a surprise, I want to see those pretty eyes get wide with wonder." He said chuckling.

"What's to say I am not going to hate it?" I teased.

He shrugged those broad shoulders, giving me a mischievous look from the corner of his eyes. "Then I am just going to have to make it up to you won't I."

"I think you would…" I couldn't stop the flirtatious tone that laced my words.

"I love you this way." I glanced at him, noticing the way he looked at me every so often… almost like he couldn't believe that I was actually here.

"What are you talking about?"

A shrug, "You just seem so… happy when you let yourself go. It is like you are always thinking about something and never at rest."

It was my turn to shrug, "Well you know what they say; great minds are never at rest."

"Who says that?" He said rolling his eyes.

"Everyone." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Name one person."

"Your mom."

"Very clever."

I stuck my tongue out again instead of replying. His hand was quick as lighting as he released one hand from the wheel and grabbed my tongue, preventing me from bringing it back into my mouth.

"Cute tongue… it looks like a fat worm."

I jerked back and he let go. "So now you are calling me fat."

"Only you're tongue but that isn't a bad thing."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

He shot me a look at made a blush creep onto my cheeks, "Thick tongues feel better."

I laughed, "Very clever." I shot back, saying it in the same voice that he had."

"What can I say? I am not only a good ass."

"Well it defiantly gets you points."

"How many points do I have to get before this is an actually date?"

"Well right now you are at 15… so I would say around 60 more and then we can talk about what to call this little thing."

After twenty minutes of going back and forth we finally arrived at the secret location and I raised an eyebrow.

"You have got to be kidding me."

He shot me a cheesy smile, "Nope… better be ready to get your ass whooped."

000000000

"What!" I said, jumping at Alex who was pouting like a little boy.

"You cheated!"

I snorted, crossing my arms over my chest and giving him a cocky smirk. "No I did not… and you are acting very childish right now. Why can't you jut admit that a girl just totally beat your ass?"

"One more round?"

"Only if you feel like losing again."

I took off running around the go-cart track back in line for another round of racing. Alex lost by a step and continued his little pouting season but I could see the excitement radiating from his eyes. We were at this small indoor arcade with rides like bumper cars and a small go-cart track. I hadn't been here in years, not since I was a little kid and I forgotten how fun it was. Not to say it wasn't a little embarrassing because the only other people here were little kids that had to be accompanied by an adult or some really drunk people that were constantly falling and I am sure they didn't even know where they were… we were the only sober high schoolers around.

However, I was having fun, like almost pee your pants fun. While we haven't really talked about anything serious, I have learned some interesting facts about my semi-stalker. He hated cotton candy, loved hamburgers between donuts, and his favorite smell was vanilla-jasmine; which I thought was a little suspicious considering that was my perfume.

'How did you get so good at this? I thought I was going to be able to impress you with my amazing go-cart abilities and win your heart."

"When I was younger my dad and I used to come here by ourselves for dad-and-daughter bonding. This was the only thing I would go on for an hour and I wouldn't stop until I beat everybody at least three times in a row… it was intense."

"You are so competitive."

"No I'm not, I just hate losing and when I do I feel like murdering the person that beat me."

"That is the exact definition of competitive."

I rolled my eyes, giving him a small hit in the stomach with my elbow. Just as my elbow made contact with his tight stomach it let off a loud grumble and a small blush creep onto Alex's face.

"Did getting beat make you hungry?"

"No… I have this condition where I had to eat large amounts of food as often as possible."

"What happens if you don't?"

"I become a bit of a… dog." He gave me a smile that made it seem like there was double meaning in his words and I gave him a look that cleared showed that I thought he was crazy. He chuckled suddenly becoming shy.

"Anyway… lets go get something to eat, I am tired of winning anyway." I said shooting him a cheeky smile. He slipped his hand into mine and the familiar shock of his touch went up and down my arm, reaching the top of my head and going down to my feet. He didn't say a word until we were back in the car. The clock on the dashboard showed eleven but it only felt like a couple of minutes.

"Actually… I have something to tell you… well, more like show you. I talked with my dad and he said that he thought it was time. Besides, I really hate keeping secrets from you and you are in a very good mood right not." He tugged me along and I stared at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"Look… just promise me that you are going to keep an open mind."

"You aren't going to show me anything that will take my virgin mind will you?"

"No…" He gave me a nervous smile and my suspicions were quickly raised; and just when I was having fun.

"Why are you planning on telling me this now?"

"Because if I don't do it now I never will… besides, when you see Henry you will never let it go."

"Why? Did something happen you Henry? Is he-"

"Henry is ok, calm down… but… look it is too hard to explain. I just have to show you."

"Fine… but if it is your penis I swear I will cut it off."

He chuckled, ignoring the threat in my voice. "As long as I get you're hands on it I will be able to take the pain."

I shook my head, looking out the window as the trees zoomed by. Images of my wolf filled my mind for the first time in a week. I closed my eyes and kept picturing my wolf running free within those woods and a sense of peace settled over me. Alex pulled me out of my thoughts as his hand gripped mine. I didn't do anything except squeeze back, this was the first time that I stopped pretending to not care around him and a weird fear was starting to replace my short lived peace.

I hope that whatever Alex had to show me wouldn't shatter me… because I couldn't keep pretending, not that I ever could; I was starting to fall for him and I don't think I can stop.

END OF CHAPTER:

I know this is short but believe me the next one is going to be much longer... I already have the whole thing planned out it is only a matter of typing it and lucky school is slowing down and college planning is coming to a slow crawl right now. Thank you all for being so patient with me.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Not So Shocked. 

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

"No."

"TELL ME!"

"No."

I signed, dropping back in my seat and glaring at the road outside the window. Again, Alex has been refusing to tell me where he was talking me or even giving me a hint about what he had to say. We have been driving for a good hour and slowly civilization had faded into the background. Thick greenery zoomed passed my window, every few minutes the trees would get just a little bit bigger.

"You aren't going to kill me right." I looked at him with mock suspicion and leaned a little away from him, pressing my shoulder against the passenger door. I saw the corner of his mouth turn up but everything else was complete seriousness.

"No… I think the clean up would take to long and we have to be back in an hour and a half."

"Glad the only thing that is saving my life is the clean up problem." Sarcasm laced my words.

He shrugged he broad shoulders but otherwise didn't respond. I stared at him from the corner of my eye, looking at him a little more closely; behind the smile was fear. It was a fear that made my heart jump for a second before settling back down in the pit of my stomach. Why would he be afraid? I was about to interrogate him before a sharp turn and the car jerking to a stop.

"Here we are." He quickly hopped out of the drivers seat but this time before he could get over I hopped out as well. I felt him slip an arm around my waist; suddenly his mouth was against my ear and I couldn't help the shivers that ran over my body.

"Promise me that you will hear me out." I turned to look at him with suspicious eyes. The fear that I had seen earlier was more present; but it wasn't normal fear. It was something that reminded me of someone who feared the loss of something so precious that it ripped the heart apart. I instinctively raised my hand and caressed his cheek. He leaned into my touch and watched as the fear leaked away from the corners of his eyes into content happiness.

He opened his eyes and gave me a small smile and I felt my heart jump. I took a sharp intake of breath, realizing how much he had managed to get under my skin.

"I promise."

He grabbed my hand and began walking further into the woods and I felt the waves of safety fall over my body, the same feelings that had fallen over my body when I had met my wolf so many weeks ago. I walked faster, trying to keep up with his long legs. He glanced back, giving me a bright smile that I returned without hesitation. Finally, after a good ten minutes of walking we stopped in an open area that was surrounded by trees. The only light was the full moon that seemed to be right above us.

I focused in on Alex's face, half illuminated in the moonlight and the other in the darkness from the shadow of the trees. I almost took a step back at the effect it created, twisting his features into one that looked part animal. He took a step toward me and I continued to watch him. He brought his hand up and caressed my bottom lip with his calloused thumb.

'"I am going to show you something that only a handful of the people have seen." His eyes were intent and powerful, the blue hypnotizing. However, I saw the fear from earlier returning to his face and nerves made my heart beat faster this time.

"Your penis?" I blurted out the words and the second they left my mouth my entire body turned red. He raised an eyebrow and smirked at me.

"I'm sorry… I am just getting really nervous." My breath was shaky.

"I know, you always run your hand through your hair when you are nervous." My hand stopped half way through it; I hadn't even realized I was doing it. I opened my mouth to say something, I didn't know what but I just wanted the tension surrounding us. However, before a single word could fall from my mouth, Alex pressed his full lips against mine; filled with passion and need. I didn't get a chance to return it before he stepped away, the intent in his eyes even more prominent.

"I have to tell you this… I love you Amelia, with everything in my being. You make me feel whole and wanted and loved and I only want your happiness." AS he spoke the determination grew until I felt as if I would burn under is gaze. I was at a loss for words so instead of saying anything I simply watched him, waiting for his next move.

"I want you to remember that after you see this… it will explain a lot of things like why I disappear, where Henry has gone, and why we have this connection. I will be right back, don't move." He turned and walked into the thick trees that were surrounding us and soon I was alone. I stared at the place he had disappeared and his words kept relying in my mind over and over again.

He loves me.

He loves me.

He _loves _me!

The more I thought it over the more my heart fluttered with every syllable. I wasn't sure if this meant that I love him too. I don't think I do. I mean, I like him so much and whenever I am with him I feel as if every cell in my body is alive and humming; it was a very weird feelings, almost like a thousand butterflies were walking on your bare skin. When he was away that feeling stopped and I felt… not truly here, as if a leg is missing and now I was forced to hobble around on one.

I was jerked out of my thoughts as a rustling noise sounded from where Alex had walked into the bush. "Alex?" My voice was hesitant and I cleared my throat. The noise grew louder and I took a step back when He didn't respond. All of a sudden fear gripped my throat as I looked around me. I was standing alone in the middle of the woods at least 30 minutes away from civilization. The only other person that knew where I was had walked into the bushes and not returned and now a rustling noise was coming towards me…. This was bullshit, why do scary moments in the forest always have to happen to me?

Just as my heart felt as if it was going to burst from my chest I was something that made it freeze in mid-beat. A huge wolf emerged from the bushes slowly, talking a hesitant step out and when its whole body was in view it sat down. I took a step forward watching my wolf with wide eyes. It had to be him because the vibrant blue eyes, the eyes that have haunted my dreams in different forms watched me, intelligent, powerful, and beautiful.

It sat up slowly, watching me and waiting to see what I was going to do. I stood still, allowing my wolf to make the first moves. He took a step forward and another, so slow that it was almost as if I was watching a scene in slow motion. I took a step forward as well, a baby step; after all he was still a wolf. He would take a step and then I would until finally we were right next to each other. I took sharp breaths as I examined my wolf closely.

What I thought had been the night was wrong, his fur was a mixture of black and brown that swirled together with darker patches in places and lighter in others. His body was covered in tight bands of muscles, coupled with his impressive height of a small horse made for an intimidating appearance. I reached my hand out and began to caress his fur; it was so soft. He watched me curiously and I gave him a slow smile.

"You're beautiful…" I looked into his blue eyes and was still in disbelief at the familiarity that those eyes had. I leaned forward, placing my forehead against his and felt the safety surround me and I felt calm and happy. Then it struck me like a boulder.

All the jokes that Amanda and my mom had made concerning him. The eyes and the feelings that they made me feel. The way that he was always telling me that I wasn't ready to know and that I would find out soon enough. I jerked back and stared at my wolf causing him to whine.

"Impossible." I whispered the words, more for my own benefit than anything else. My wolf whined again, his eyes, Alex's eyes, turning sad and staring at me. He walked forward, lowering his body to the ground and rolling over onto his back in a sign of submission as his whining continued. I felt my breathing hitch and I involuntarily reached down to comfort him. His skin was so hot and almost pulled back.

"Impossible." The word was more stable but this was just… crazy!

How the hell could he turn into a wolf, I mean by any laws of nature that was virtually out of the question. I took a deep breath, pushing the logic into the back of my mind. I opened them, looking down into the eyes of my wolf as he stared up at me from his position at my feet. I could think of only one way of proving my suspensions right or if I needed to enter myself into the closet insane asylum.

"You probably can't even understand what I am saying… but…. If you are whom I think you are and I am not going insane…. change back, right now, change right in front of me." As the words left my mouth I realized how stupid I sounded. Who was to even say, if I was right, that he would be even able to change in front of me, maybe he didn't have a choice on when to change back and it just sort of happened.

My wolf moved as fast as lighting, jumping back onto his feet and staring me straight in the eyes. I held his gaze as his body began to shake, well, it was more like staring to vibrate all over; the only thing that held steady were his eyes. Then all of a sudden, within a blink of eye, Alex was standing in front of me… in nothing. He gave me a cheeky smile as my eyes immediately drifted down and stared at the thing that looked like a baseball bat; that might be a little exaggerating but to say it was big would be an understatement as well.

Every part of my body blushed and I quickly looked up… well it was more like I slowly follow the outlines of his muscles back to his eyes. He gave me a knowing smirk and I cleared my throat.

"Well then not only are you but naked but you are almost a werewolf… some how I don't really know how to respond to this."

He shrugged his strong, broad, golden… focus.

"You're responding better than I thought you would. I thought that maybe you would go crazy and start to threaten to hit me or that you were going to cut off my penis in a fit of rage. By the way we are shape shifters not werewolves" He took a step forward as he spoke in a matter of fact voice.

"So sorry that I got werewolves and a shape shifter confused." I said in a sarcastic voice. "I think that right now I am in shock because I really have no idea what is going on inside my brain right now…"

"That isn't true."

I jerked back at the tone in his voice, like he was calling me out on a lie. His eyes were focused, the same way they had been before he disappeared into the woods.

"You are accepting this so easily because you love me, you love me so much that sometimes you can't even believe it. However, deep down you always had an idea." He took another step toward me and I didn't move back.

"Love you? How could I love someone that I just started talking to? I barely know you." I puffed out my chest in an attempt to come across as intimidating but I think I looked more like a poser.

He came closer and closer until I could feel his breath blowing gently onto on my face and my lower stomach clenched in desire. A naked, hot boy was standing in front of me looking all the more animalistic the more he stared into my eyes. I didn't move, my body tight as I was taking shallow breaths.

He voice was no more than a whisper, "Because just now you found out I was a shape shifter and all you did was look at me and not so much as an ounce of fear entered your eyes when I walked out." He voice dropped lower as he lifted a hand to take a strand of my hair and twirl it between his fingers.

My breathing hitched. He was right thought; it only made sense that he was my wolf. It was only with him that I felt this sense of safety even when I was doing everything I could to push him away. He drew me in with something as simple as smiling at me. Was I in love with him? Perhaps not, but what I felt for him was something that ran even deeper than love. It was something that wrapped around me and settled into my bones so that it was almost like he had become part of me without my consent.

I looked up at him from under my eyelashes. "You're right."

His eyes widened in shock and I smirked at his face.

"What? You are actually admitting that I am right inside of slapping me?"

I shrugged my shoulder, "Don't get too excited, " I glanced down and looked back into his eyes. "You are right to an extent. I don't know if I love you but I feel something, like an unbreakable pull towards you… if that even makes sense. Anyway, the whole point is, is that yes I knew that something was going on and the reason I am not freaking out is because I care to fucking much about you."

He smiled and for a second I almost forgot that he was naked… which was really saying something about his smile. He started to lean down, trying to kiss me but I jumped into action and moved out of his reach. His eyebrows came together in confusion and I laughed at his expression, suddenly have a surge of happiness.

"No kisses for you."

He pouted, "But why?" The whininess in his voice reminded me of a dog and I laughed again, still backing away from him in case he got any ideas about using that speed of his to snatch me up.

"Now that my mind is working better I have a lot of questions to ask and I am not going to let you kiss me until you answer them." I crossed my arms over my chest as he rolled his eyes.

"What makes you think that you have so much power over me?"

I bit my lip, flashing him my most flirty smile. "Because you want me."

His eyes turned dark and I glanced down to see that my small action had a very _large _effect on him.

"Fine… but first I want to take you to meet some of the most important people in my life."

"Who?"

He gave me a mischievous smile and I wondered why it had taken me so long to _see_ him.

"My pack."

END OF CHAPTER

Ok, I am a horrible person and I know that you guys are getting mad at me. I swear that my updating and chapters will become longer and more frequent. I only have 2 more weeks of school and then I am out for summer vacation! But I still have a test, four projects, and a book to read so just bear with me.


End file.
